<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Nut November in the Helltaker Home by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325675">No Nut November in the Helltaker Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helltaker (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Chastity, Cock Tease, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Seriously a lot of sex in the final chapter, Sexual Marathon, Spooning, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Helltaker (You) decides to take on No Nut November, earning a mixed response from the girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel/Cerberus/The Helltaker/Judgement/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada (Helltaker), Beelzebub/Cerberus/The Helltaker/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada (Helltaker), Reader/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that about sums it up.” You finish explaining the concept of 'No Nut November' to the assembled girls, waiting for any questions. “That's fucking stupid.” Zdrada is quick to point out. This is accompanied by several nods of agreement. “Oh hush, if he really wants to torture himself so. I vote we let him.” Pandemonica counters with an evil smirk. Bickering ensues, and it's hard to point out who exactly is arguing for what.</p><p>“That's quite enough!” Lucifer shouts above the arguing, and for once everyone stops. She interlocks her arm around yours, hugging you from the side. “I won't claim to fully understand denying yourself such pleasures, but I see no harm in letting him try.” She says sweetly, and you give her a light squeeze. Zdrada is the only one to protest vocally at this point, making it very apparent she's not a fan of the idea. The rest of the girls slowly filter out of the room, until only Lucifer and yourself remain. </p><p>With a well practised movement, you envelop the C.E.O of hell into a big hug. She mumbles something into your chest, forcing you to let her go, so she can speak. “If you actually want to succeed in this 'No Nut November' trial, you're going to have to be careful. We all care about you of course, but horny demons can be dangerous.” She cautions, and you can hear the care lacing her tone. </p><p>“Hey now, it's me!” You boldly declare, earning a chuckle from her. “Oh I know...” She whispers as she leans into you once more. </p><p>Going forward will certainly prove interesting. You can't help but wonder if you'll succeed in this challenge. A mischievous grin spreads across your face at the more exciting prospect of how your girls will try and get you to fail...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azazel offers moral support.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second day of your self-imposed challenge has gone well thus far, but then again; all you've done is make pancakes for the girls. No one so far has overtly attempted to make you fail your challenge, thought you're certain that as time goes on that will change. </p><p>With nothing better to do, and none of the girls needing your attention, you head towards the living room. Azazel is sitting on the sofa, watching a romantic comedy. It's quite strange to see her alone relaxing, and you half expect Modeus to pop up out of nowhere. A quick examination of the room, and Azazel is indeed alone. </p><p>“Care for company?” You ask, and she flinches at your voice. It would seem she was really engrossed in her show. “S-sure.” She answers, and scoots over for you, despite there being plenty of space already. You take a seat, and begin to watch the television. You've missed too much already, but you're pretty sure the focus of the show is of the love a noble woman has for a pretty street urchin. </p><p>Azazel shuffles in her seat, and you suspect she wants to say something. Turning your head just enough to look at her, you decide to help her out. “Something on your mind?” You ask, and she freezes. “It's weird.” She begins, grabbing the remote. After pressing a button, the show pauses. “The joy of modern television” You think to yourself, before focusing back on Azazel. “Okay, listen.” She turns her face to meet your eyes. “This nut thing you're doing. I want to help you.” She motions frantically with her hands as she speaks. You raise a brow, curious how she could even do so.</p><p>“I know a thing or two about chastity you know.” She states with a confident smile as she points to her halo. Right, it's easy to forget at times she's not like the others. “T-that's all I wanted to say.” She finishes, looking back at the television. A quick movement of her hand, and the romantic show resumes. Before going back to simply watching, you dart your face towards Azazel's, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“Thanks.” You say in earnest, before sitting back down to enjoy the show. Azazel's cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson, and she mumbles something incoherent. You can't help but chuckle to yourself.</p><p>It's hard to say what may happen in the coming month, but it's certainly reassuring to know you have at least one ally in your corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judgement has your back!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hand Judgement the last pancake from your platter, and she begins to munch on it immediately. Her face contorts into one of pleasure as she indulges in the chocolatey treat. Allowing yourself a smile, you turn around to return the platter back to the kitchen. You only stop when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Turning back to face her, and you notice the pancake has already been devoured. </p><p>Licking her lips free of a few crumbs, she's ready to speak. “So hey, you alright?” She asks, her eyes showing the sincerity of the question. A bit out of the blue, but it's nice to know she cares. “Yeah.” You answer honestly. “Good, good.” She says idly, looking at something behind you. You turn around to see what exactly has her attention, when you see three identical tails sticking out from the end of the hallway. While you're not exactly Sherlock Holmes, it doesn't take a lot to work out who it is. </p><p>Clearing her throat, Judgement speaks up once more. “Listen, I know you might think your little challenge is fun, but it might get dangerous.” She begins, her eyes remaining fixed on Cerberus' hiding spot all the while. “Just promise you'll come see me if things get out of hand, yeah?” She asks, her eyes finally resting on you. It would seem your challenge might be rougher on you than first thought. You of course nod an agreement, not wanting to make her fear any-more than she already has been. She smiles sweetly, and finally lets go of your shoulder. You leave her company, intent on finally returning the platter to its rightful place. </p><p>Judgement seems intent on keeping you safe for the month, and you can only hope you won't need it to really on her help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While so far, the girls have offered their support to your goal. Zdrada takes a different path...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are only going to the kitchen to get a quick snack, when a loud slam draws your attention. Standing in the doorway you just entered from, is none other than Zdrada. To say she looks irritated is an understatement. “Have you not cum yet!?” She yells her question, and quickly closes the distance between you. Subconsciously, you raise an arm to brace for, what you're not quite sure. Tension escapes your body, as you feel her wrap her arms around you in a tight embrace. </p><p>“Um, Zdrada.” You begin, only to be quickly shushed. “I'm just doing this to get you ready.” She bites, and she frees up her hand to grab your groin through your pants. Simply being this close to her is enough to make you hard, but the touch only makes you squirm. Now while you're nowhere close to 'losing' as it were, you can't allow this to continue any further. </p><p>As gently as you can, you make to grab her wrist, and do your best to stop her from continuing. Seeing that her tactic isn't working, her hand goes limp, stopping her ministrations. A sigh escapes her. “Come on, a whole month of nothing?” She pleads oddly softly, and you can smell the nicotine on her breath. “We can still snuggle?” You offer as cutely as you can. Zdrada responds with a huff, pulling away from the hug she initiated in the first place.  “Whatever.” She grumbles, making to exit the kitchen. </p><p>Honestly, you didn't expect Zdrada of all people to be so put off by the silly challenge you're putting yourself through. You can only hope your offer to snuggle is enough to stave off any more serious attempts at making you lose...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the girls decides to join you in bed...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's early in the morning, and the sun is yet to shine through your curtains. You make to stretch, and loosen your limbs for the day. Unfortunately, your right arm refuses to move. Come to think of it, something rather warm is weighing it down. It has never been unusual for one, or more of the girls to join you in bed, and hopefully that's what's happened here.</p><p>Careful, so as not to wake whoever may be in your bed, you pull the cover from over your guest. Sleeping soundly while resting her head on your shoulder, is none other than a very naked Zdrada. A part of you wants to yell in surprise, but you suppress it. You're not so mean as to wake her up, and allow your eyes to close once more. A little more sleep never hurt any way.</p><p>Light still does not quite enter the room, so it's difficult to tell how much time has passed exactly, as you are woken by a stirring Zdrada. “Morning.” You say through a yawn. She yawns herself, stretching her arms. You make no secret of watching her breasts as they're openly exposed to you. “Mmm, want to play?” She asks teasingly, and you suspect it will not stop at just fondling. “Maybe another day.” You say with hints of regret lacing your tone. </p><p>“Seriously?” She asks in surprise, before laughing dismissively. “You're more of a masochist than me, I guess. Any way.” She begins, lying back down in the bed. “From now on, I'm sleeping here every night.” She explains. “And, you're snuggling me.” She whispers, thought not quietly enough for you not to hear her. It's impossible not to smile, after all; you didn't expect your negotiation to succeed. “Not a word to anyone else!” She quickly adds, pushing her breasts into your arm as she makes herself comfortable. </p><p>Zdrada seems pacified for the time being, but there's no telling how long that will last...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malina offers some assistance the best way she knows how; Booze and video-games!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An open bottle of vodka is shoved in front of your face, causing you to recoil. You look towards the offender; Malina. “You look grumpy.” She says grumpily, and you can't help but smile. “I'm good.” You assure her, and she pulls the bottle away from you. Only to have a swig herself. “Still not finished with your game?” She asks casually, screwing a lid onto her drink. You're not entirely sure what she means, until she gets impatient, and starts making a crude masturbatory gesture. </p><p>“Five days is nothing!” You proudly declare, and she smirks. “Sure.” She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Well, I'm going to play this Mario 35 thing. Wanna watch?” She offers, already walking away from you. Whilst watching others play video-games has never been high on your to-do list, you always make an exception for Malina. </p><p>Following her, it's unsurprising when she leads you to her room. The television she has set up already has the title screen of the game on it, and the iconic tune of Mario's first level plays quietly. Malina slides into bed, and lies on her stomach. She tilts her head just slightly to look at you, and her face screams the questions “Well? What are you waiting for?” You slide in next to her, though choose to lie with your head on her pillows. </p><p>Not a second after you're relaxed, does the screen change. Malina plays the game wonderfully, easily navigating the iconic enemies, alongside the additional ones thrown her way by rivals. All good things must end though, and soon she falls victim to the sheer quantity of additional obstacles thrown at her. “Dammit.” She curses quietly, reaching for her vodka. You cannot help it, your eyes drift to her buttocks wobbling with her slight movements. </p><p>“Don't stare if you're not going to play with me.” She cautions you, and you notice your reflection barely visible on the television screen. “Sorry.” You apologize with an innocent chuckle, and her focus shifts back to her drink.</p><p>Day six ends in victory once more. While your resolve is still strong to see out the month, you're beginning to notice being around the girls at all is beginning to chip away at it. Perhaps tomorrow you should spend some time alone?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justice decides to join you in your day of solitude!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was meant to be a peaceful day alone, yet when Justice heard you were going to the park; she insisted on accompanying you. She has her arm wrapped around your shoulders, as the pair of you sit on an otherwise empty bench. “Romantic right?” Justice asks, smirking in that signature way of hers. You can't help but relax in her presence. “Sure is.” You answer, allowing your head to rest on her shoulder. She chuckles softly, but otherwise doesn't protest.</p><p>An hour feel like only minutes, and soon your stomach growls. “Time for snacks?” Justice asks, sounding hopeful. You scan the area, and see no vending machines, or even food carts. “Screw it.” You think, getting to your feet. Grabbing Justice's hand, you help her to her feet. “Lunch?” You ask, and she nods.</p><p>It takes about fifteen minutes to find somewhere relatively nice looking. The food isn't exactly fancy, focusing mainly on serving burgers, though Justice clearly doesn't mind. You order something safe for yourself, the only additional topping being cheese. Justice on the other hand, goes a little overboard. “One of everything, extra mayo.” She requests, and the waiter looks at her dumbly. </p><p>“Are you sure ma'am?” He asks, trying to be polite. “Hell yeah.” She answers, and the man shrugs. Another ten minutes later, and both of you have burgers in front of you. If it wasn't for Justice's monstrosity, you would have praised the serving sizes. As it turns out, yours looks more meant for a child compared to the other. “S-sure you can manage that?” You ask with trepidation, and Justice only looks smug. “Of course I can!” She proudly declares, and you silently disagree.</p><p>By the time you've finished your burger, Justice is only a quarter of the way through. Her mouth is covered in stains, both from the meat, and the variety of sauces. You watch in awe, as she slowly but surely devours the beastly burger. With only a quarter of it to go, she suddenly stops. Her face contorts, and you fear she's about to be sick. That is when she lets out the mother of all belches, before diving straight back in. </p><p>“I am so in love right now.” You state as she finishes the last bite. She lowers her shades, and shoots you a wink. “Keep it in your pants, you've still got the rest of the month.” She warns you playfully, and you recall your self-imposed challenge. “Fuck.” You mumble, and Justice gasps. “Did you just curse?” She asks in astonishment, and you allow a smirk of your own. </p><p>“No one will ever believe you.” You almost whisper, getting to your feet. Justice follows you, blabbering some nonsense mixed in with promises of revenge. All in all, a pretty good day with minimal temptation!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer requests special pancakes, daydreams ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little over a week since your challenge began, only three more to go. You groan at the thought, suspecting for the first time you just may not make it through the month. “What are you griping about?” Lucifer asks innocently, causing you to flinch. “Ah, nothing.” You quickly respond, focusing back on the pancakes still cooking. “You're a terrible liar.” She states, moving to stand next to you. Sniffing the air, she smiles sweetly. “But an excellent cook. I desire extra chocolate today.” She requests sweetly, and you nod. </p><p>She hovers around you as you cook, and her sheer proximity is enough to get you daydreaming. As you serve the pancakes onto their plate, you begin to drizzle a healthy amount of chocolate sauce over them. In your mind however, you're not dealing with pancakes. No, you're picturing Lucifer lying naked, allowing you to pour the delicious liquid over her assets. Thinking about it slowly flowing down her curves, and pool ever so slightly at her most intimate spot between her legs. </p><p>“That's enough!” Lucifer shouts, snapping you from your lewd thoughts. The pancakes you were coating well and truly flooded with chocolatey goodness. “I only wanted a little more, ugh. These are ruined.” She says sadly, poking one of the soggy treats. She looks at you with a pout, and any lewd desires quickly give way to a sense of guilt. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Got distracted.” You find the best way to deal with Lucifer is to be honest. “I'll make some more, properly.” You promise, and she cheers up a little. “Right, I'm sorry too. They're only pancakes.” She says calmly. You can't help yourself, and you hug her for a quick moment. She wraps her arms around your waist, giving you a slight squeeze. The moment is over all too quickly, and she takes a step away from you. “I'll leave you to it, I'll be with Justice in the living room.” She informs you, taking her leave.</p><p>You go back to making pancakes, taking more care this time. When this month is over, you definitely have a thing or two you have to try now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nice easy day, where you watch a film with the girls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The living room is full of life today, as a few of the girls are enjoying watching a film together. “I didn't take you for fans of action.” You comment, taking your usual seat. A muscular actor is currently on screen shooting an over-sized gun with zeal. “Shush.” Comes the quick response of Pandemonica, who is the last person you expect to be invested. Still, you quieten down. </p><p>The film begins to ramp up, the main star forgoing his big gun in favour of knives. You find the switch ridiculous of course, but the girls seem to enjoy it. All but one, whose focus is not on the screen. You feel her hand brush against your own, and you look up to see a blushing Modeus. Feeling a little guilty for not noticing her sooner, you move your hand for her to grasp it. She makes a gasp, before biting her lip to silence herself. </p><p>If it were anyone else, you're sure it would quickly escalate to more. She wants more certainly, but her desire leads only to snuggling. A bit odd during an action flick, but you quickly find yourself not caring.  The film eventually comes to an end, and the girls slowly filter out. You keep Modeus in your arms a little longer, trusting her to not attempt to ruin your challenge. Come to think of it, does she even remember what you're doing?</p><p>The light snores escaping her make you quickly forget about such trivial details.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azazel offers some relief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pancakes are made, and you relax by the counter. “What to do...” You think to yourself idly. Usually, the questions would be who, but that's clearly out of the equation. “Hey.” An angelic voice snaps you from your thoughts, causing you to flinch. Azazel giggles, offering you a steaming hot cup. </p><p>“Thanks.” You quickly say with a nod, doing your best to pretend she didn't just scare the hell out of you. “Welcome.” She says easily, taking a sip from her cup. A quick sniff reveals it to be coffee, and you raise a brow in question. There's only one occupant of the house you know who enjoys coffee. Azazel seems to read your thoughts, and she grins. “Helps with certain... Urges?” She settles on her choice of words, and you understand. </p><p>“This how you manage in a house of horny demons?” You jokingly ask, and she averts her eyes. “Sort of, the temptation to give in is almost overwhelming at times.” She suddenly stiffens, as if realizing what she just said. An oddly tense silence fills the room, and you can't help but feel for her. “Have you ever spoken to anyone else about this?” You chance to ask, and silence is your answer.</p><p>At least for a time. “While the other girls are quite accommodating, I don't think they'd be unbiased in offering advice here.” She explains with a pessimistic chuckle. You want to argue in favour of the other girls, but as much as you're sure they wouldn't mean the angel harm, their morals are quite different fundamentally. “Well, you've always got my shoulder.” You offer, realizing this isn't a problem you can fix this instant. </p><p>Azazel gives you a warm smile, and the pair of you drink your coffees. You have no idea if the coffee was special or not, but your desires certainly die down for a time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have to settle a minor dispute before bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You enter your room, ready to catch some sleep after a long day of not fantasizing about the girls. To your surprise, Zdrada and Malina are both sitting on your bed, and they look quite annoyed. At what, you don't know. “What happened?” You ask with a sigh, and both girls start yelling at the simultaneously. Holding up a hand, they go silent. “Malina, go.” You command, and the sour demon straightens her posture. </p><p>“I wanted to sleep here tonight.” She offers her perspective, and that explains the unopened bottle of vodka on the side-table. Your gaze shifts to Zdrada, unsure of how that caused a conflict. “You promised me snuggles.” She says simply, and you place the palm of your hand to your forehead. “How are those mutually exclusive?” You ask the obvious question. Malina stares daggers at her elder sister, who simply rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Right, well tonight you can both join me.” You decide, and neither girl protests. “No sex.” You remind them, and Zdrada grumbles. Tonight you settle into the middle of a demon cuddle sandwich. Hopefully, tomorrow will be less of a headache...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beelzebub finally shows her face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You finish up your shower, and begin the task of drying yourself. A wolf-whistle sounds from behind you, and you quickly turn to see the culprit. “Beel.” You acknowledge with a nod, as the dapperly dressed demon watches you from her portal. “Please don't stop on my account.” She responds, her smile not faltering. </p><p>You shrug, continuing with your normal procedure. After all, it's not like this is an uncommon occurrence. “You know, I heard quite the interesting piece of gossip this morning.” She begins, and you stop for a moment. “From who?” You ask. As far as you're aware, she's alone in that dimension. “Well technically I eavesdropped on Lucy and, err. The muscular one.” She fails to remember the name of the other demon, although her description at least narrows it down to two. </p><p>“Not important. Is it true you're not spilling your seed for a whole month?” She asks, waving away her lapse in knowledge. “Depends, do you want me to succeed?” You ask carefully, knowing full well the places she can spring up if she truly wishes to mess with you. “Hmm, not particularly. Though if you do fail, doing so because of me would be delightful.” She responds with glee. A moment later, she mimes sucking on an invisible cock. Subtle.</p><p>As much as you like Beelzebub, you know how much it would piss off the other girls. “Lovely offer, but I'll pass.” You state, making to leave the bathroom and finish drying elsewhere. “You're no fun dear.” She says in parting. “Love you too!” You call back, and hear her stammer before the signature sound of her portal closing echoes from the room. </p><p>It would seem as if you've picked up another interested party in your challenge...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pandemonica requests a massage, and of course you oblige. Risks be damned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A massage?” You ask, and Pandemonica simply nods. “You've never asked for one before...” You trail off, as Pandemonica removes her jacket. “I am aware, but I have been quite stressed the last few days.” She explains, already moving onto unbuttoning her shirt. You can't take your eyes off her, watching hungrily as more skin is revealed. </p><p>Neatly she folds her shirt, and places it on a nearby chair. “Ten days is all it takes for you to be so addled?” She asks, and you snap yourself out of your revelry. “I'm pretty sure any of you girls getting naked has always captured my interest.” You inform her, earning a chuckle. “I suppose.” She agrees, undoing her lacy bra with a single motion. She is less careful with that than her top, letting it fall to the floor with little grace.</p><p>“It is my lower back that is the most tense, so that should suffice.” She explains, finally discarding her gloves. A glint shines behind her eyes. “Unless you want me to strip more?” She asks innocently as her tails swishes harshly through the air. “Should probably stick to where it's necessary.” You state, and she adjusts her glasses. </p><p>“Oh fine, but I intend to tease you more later.” She promises with a sadistic smirk, and honestly? You kind of like it.  She makes her way to a massage table, that you're certain was not there earlier. Daintily, she lies face down on it, her breasts pushing into the table. </p><p>“That doesn't look the most comfortable.” You point out. “It is adequate.” She responds, and you roll up your sleeves. Wasting no time, your hands are already on her shoulders. Her skin is silky smooth, and it is clear she looks after it. You massage them with care, making sure not to push into her too hard. </p><p>“Ah, a little lower dear.” She instructs, and you obey. Lower down, and you work on her shoulder blades. You switch from a full gripping motion, to simply using your fingers to dig deep into sensitive spots. A deep breath escapes from her, causing your loins to stir. “Lower.” She encourages, and your hands lower further. At the base of her back, you eye up her clothed derrière. A large part of you wants to throw everything away, and make this more sensual than helpful. </p><p>Pandemonica clears her throat, bringing you back to reality. “Right there should do it.” She instructs with a purr, and you straighten your non-existent tie. Your fingers press delicately into the indicated spot, and you gently increase your force. With no objections, you massage a wider area than initially indicated. “There!” She calls with a moan, and you work the area with vigour. </p><p>Minutes pass with your dexterous fingers working the area over. Pandemonica moans periodically, and her tail cracks the air like a whip every few seconds. You never knew you were this good at massages.  Suddenly, she shivers with delight, before becoming as still as stone. “There we go.” She praises between laboured breaths, and you remove your hands from her immediately. She sits up, giving you an unobstructed view of her breasts once more. “Good boy.” She says kindly, getting off the table. The second her feet hit the floor, the table vanishes in a puff of smoke. </p><p>“When your little game is lost, we should do this with fewer clothes, more oil, and I think a few toys.” She muses with a sadistic smile, and you silently agree with the plan...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing nefarious today, just Judgement and yourself bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judgement sits on the floor in front of you, staring direct in front of her. “I do appreciate this.” She says softly as you run the brush through her hair slowly. “I know.” You respond truthfully, just glad she trusts you to help her with anything, let alone something so intimate. </p><p>A few minutes later, and Judgement's hair is good as new. “All done.” You declare, and she gets to her feet. She runs her fingers through her hair, making a cooing noise. “So much nicer when someone else does it.” She says dreamily. “I was wondering why you wanted me to do it.” You say good naturedly, and her face is suddenly inches from your own. </p><p>“That, and a nice distraction for you.” She reveals, before placing a quick peck on your cheek. You rub the spot for a second, and Judgement merely grins. “Join me and Justice for sparring one day.” She says in farewell, and your eyes fixate on her behind as she saunters away.</p><p>“Who taught her that?” You silently think, as you feel your blood flow prioritize your lower head...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cerberus finally pounces!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not good. Standing between you and the bathroom, is none other than Cerberus. She looks quite happy at having you trapped. “It's been too long!” The middle one cries. “We need a bone.” The left one pants. “Your bone!” The last happily decrees, and beads of sweat form on your forehead. </p><p>“Cerberus, you know I can't exactly do that yet.” You try and reason with the horny demon, who slowly gets closer. “Yes you can!” All three declare in unison, and the middle one slams into you, pinning you against the wall. Her knee presses against your groin, and it embarrasses how easily you grow hard under the contact. </p><p>“Oh wow, you really can.” She yips in surprise, and the other two now flank you. The one on your left drops to her knees, struggling to undo your belt. The last, simply watches as she wags her tail in excitement. Your belt comes loose, and trousers drop to your ankles. Well, you've had a good run right? Losing the challenge to Cerberus' affection isn't the worst way to go. So, you resign yourself to your fate...</p><p>The sound of metal on wood crashes mere inches from your head, and a chain is suddenly embedded in the wall. “Bad dog.” Judgement says simply, and the three bodies of Cerberus quickly scatter. “That was too damn close.” You say hurriedly, wiping away the gathered sweat with the back of your forearm. “Thanks Judgement.” You say, and noticeably she's looking off to the side. “Something wrong?” You ask in concern. </p><p>Her cheeks are noticeably reddening, and she points downwards. Quickly you're reminded that your cock is damn near on display. Shortly, you're back into a state of dress, and thank Judgement once more. “Hey, I said I had your back.” She reminds you, and you chuckle softly. “Yeah, I know.” You say, giving her a quick yet warm hug. She stiffens in your arms, not relaxing until you make to leave. </p><p>“Be more careful next time!” She reminds you with a shout, and you chuckle softly. It's always good to know she cares...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modeus is frustrated after learning about your “Date” With Justice. You quickly think of a way to pacify her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You put your feet up, leaning back into your comfy chair. The morning is finally over, and everyone is well-fed. You prepare for a peaceful day of nothing, when Modeus springs into view. Rather unusually, she wears a scowl on her face. “You okay?” You ask, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“You went on a date with Justice.” She states, narrowing her eyes at you. Technically that is true, but it wasn't exactly something you planned. You do your best to explain as such, but she is unsatisfied. “It's not fair.” She says with an adorable pout, and you know where this is going. “Modeus, would you like to go somewhere, just you and me?” You ask, and she averts her gaze. “Y-yes.” She mumbles softly, and you have to think of something to do with the still weirdly shy Modeus. </p><p>There's an easy solution. You grab a bag of bread from the kitchen, before taking Modeus by the hand to lead her to a nearby pond. The weather being slightly chilly, there's very few people there. “Come on.” You say softly, gently guiding the demon to the edge of the pond. Opening up the bread, you hand a slice to her. She gives you a puzzled look, and you tear off small pieces of your own slice of bread. With one movement, you scatter the torn pieces into the water in front of you. Several ducks quickly assemble, greedily gobbling up the bread. </p><p>Modeus clocks on, and mimics your actions. She let's out a cute squeak when the assembled ducks move on from your bread to hers, bringing a smile to your lips. “They are so cute.” She says softly, throwing more pieces of bread to the hungry ducks. Memories of corny romance films flood your mind, and you know exactly what to say. “Not as cute as you.” You deliver the corny line. Honestly, you half expect an admonishment, but no. Instead, Modeus doubles down on throwing bread to the ducks, blushing furiously all the while. </p><p>It seems you've found a couple of new weak-spots for the romance obsessed Modeus, ones you intend to make use of in the future. The rest of the day goes by uneventfully, the two of you not leaving the pond until all the bread is gone. Once home, Modeus invites you to her room. Despite the obvious risk, you accept. </p><p>Of course, it is Modeus you're dealing with, and you settle in for a long evening of spooning the loveable demon. Hopefully, Zdrada doesn't mind one night of not sharing your bed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer joins you in the shower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You allow the hot water to run down your body, washing away the last of the soap coating you. Now squeaky clean, you move to turn off the water. The sound of the door opening freezes you in place, before you turn to look at the intruder. Standing in nothing but a towel is Lucifer. She pauses for a moment, before smiling coyly. “So sorry dear, didn't realize you were in here.” She says, not sounding the least bit sorry. </p><p>“I was just about finished.” You inform her, making to finish your earlier action. The clearing of Lucifer's throat stops you. “As it so happens, I quite enjoy company during my showers. You'll stay right there.” She orders, and you gulp nervously. With a simple motion, her towel falls gracefully to the floor, revealing her nude form. You can't help it, you stare at her magnificent bust without a hint of shame. Lucifer cares not at all, even smiling at the act. </p><p>She moves the short distance from the door to the shower, getting inside with you. The hot water immediately assaults her, and she hums in pleasure. “Just hot enough, good boy.” She praises, giving your cheek a quick, light stroke. Your mouth feels a little dry, and you're very aware of your growing cock. Lucifer turns her back to you, fetching a sponge and bar of floral soap. Seeming to ignore you entirely, she lathers up the sponge ready to clean herself. </p><p>Of course things don't stay that easy. In a purposefully teasing move, she pushes her behind against your erect cock. You let out a deep breath at the contact, and for a moment you think that's it. Fortunately, you're not quite that lust-addled, though if she does anything more daring you're bound to lose. A light movement, and your cock rests perfectly between her cheeks. The surrounding softness is enough to drive weaker men insane, good for you. </p><p>Lucifer seems to care not for your plight, humming a soft tune to herself as she lathers her body in soap. Every movement sends a jolt of pleasure through you, and your tip grows wet with pre. “Lucy...” You croak, stopping her humming. “Hmm?” She responds, titling her head just enough to glance at you. “I'm really going to cum if you don't stop.” You plead, resulting in her placing a finger to her chin in thought. “So?” She asks after a few seconds, a sadistic smile more suited for Pandemonica gracing her lips. </p><p>Shit, is this how it ends? A little misadventure in the shower with your favourite CEO, and the last sixteen days end up being for naught. “Oh, don't be so dramatic.” Lucifer interrupts your thoughts with a chuckle. “You seem to really care about this silly little game, so be thankful.” She says softly, before releasing your cock from its soft confines. </p><p>As much of a relief it is to know you won't lose today, a very obvious part of you wants to dive back in. “Love you too.” You quickly say, planting a peck on her cheek, before exiting the shower. The lust coursing through you is almost unbearable, and you quickly leave the bathroom to get dressed. You need Azazel, and a coffee...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malina requests your assistance, though you suspect she just wants to hang out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, you find yourself at the local off-license. Malina stands a few paces away from you, examining various bottles of liquor. You watch her patiently, really only here because she asked for your company. Your attention slowly wanders away, and you look at the nearby selection of ales. Hobgoblin, Old Speckled Hen, Black Dragon Mild. It's official, brewerys don't think too hard about their names.</p><p>“Hey, I need your opinion.” Malina suddenly calls, and your attention is quickly shifted back to her. “Which do you think is better?” She asks, holding up two similar bottles. One looks like a classic bottle of rum you'd see in any pirate film, a picture of an octopus dons the label. The other is a more standard style bottle, a picture of a pirate atop a keg donning its label. Both are clearly rum, and you furrow your brow in thought. </p><p>“I thought you drank Vodka?” You ask, curiosity getting the better of you. She mumbles something in response, prompting you to ask her to speak up. “Don't you dare laugh.” She warns, and you nod. “I bought Pillars of Eternity two, rum seems appropriate.” She explains, her cheeks reddening. “Well that's the cutest answer I could have got.” You think, a smile spreading across your lips. “You promised not to laugh!” She reminds you with a pout. </p><p>“Right, right.” You agree, putting on your best poker-face. “I have a great solution to this.” You begin. Malina quirks a questioning eyebrow. You take both bottles off her, and begin to head towards the counter. “We get both!” You happily declare. Malina's tail noticeably stiffens, before she returns to your side. “Dork.” She whispers, leaning into you softly. </p><p>Looks like you'll be drinking like a pirate later...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justice proposes an innocent challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small folding table is suddenly set up in front of you. “You me, arm wrestling!” Justice challenges without hesitation. You let a moment pass as you process the information. “Why?” You ask. “Why not?” She asks back innocently enough. It's pretty hard to argue that point. You rest your elbow on the table, holding your hand out for her to take. “That's the spirit!” She announces happily, taking up a similar position. Her hand takes your own, and she grips you hard. </p><p>“Ready?” She asks, showing a toothy smile. “Sure.” You respond, getting ready for Justice's power. “3... 2... 1... Go!” She finishes the count, and despite your efforts to last at least a few seconds, she instantly pins your hand to the table. “Huh, thought it would be closer.” She says softly, trying not to rub her victory in you're sure. “I suppose I never stood a chance.” You lament, and Justice is already folding the table back up.</p><p>“Now, I deserve a reward right?” She asks coyly, and honestly? You should have expected something like that. Still, it's Justice, it can't be too bad right? “What do you want?” You ask with a sigh. She pretends to be in thought for a moment, before suddenly bursting into movement. Before you even fully realize what's happening, you find her sitting quite comfortably in your lap. She leans into your chest, chuckling all the while. </p><p>“Now cuddle me until I'm bored.” She commands, and you're more than happy to follow such an order. You wrap your arms around her, holding her close. Some hours go by, with you simply enjoying the warmth of her cuddling into you. It soon becomes apparent from her non-elegant snoring that she's drifted off to sleep. Well, no better shield from horny demons than a bad-ass demon in your lap right? Slowly, but surely; you allow yourself to drift into slumber as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cerberus has you cornered once more...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're going to lose today. That's all you can think as Cerberus playfully circles you in your chair. “How are we today?” You ask with a forced smile, trying to pacify the triple demon. “Horny!” All three declare in unison, and dammit they're being so cute about it. </p><p>Cuteness quickly gives way to predatory, as the first of them jumps atop of you. She wastes no movement, grinding her hips to press her groin against your own. Perhaps on a normal day this wouldn't prompt such a quick response, but damn near a month of no release? Well, you're instantly hard. </p><p>She releases a light giggle. “He's ready!” She calls, and her other two forms close in. Their goal is soon apparent, as they efficiently strip the Cerberus in your lap of her clothes. Her grin turns wolfish, and she presses her bust into your face. With your head buried between her breasts, you feel the other two tugging at your trousers. It's only a matter of time now until you lose...</p><p>A crack sounds throughout the air, and all three bodies of Cerberus stiffen. “Now now, if you wanted someone to play with.” The domineering voice of Pandemonica begins. Cerberus quickly scrambles off you, and the three make to dart off in different directions. A trained motion from Pandemonica, and she wraps the tip of her whip around one of their legs, tripping her up. She leisurely closes the distance to the captured demon. “I'm always free, pup.” She purrs, and you notice the captured Cerberus shiver, though it's unclear if it's from fear or arousal. </p><p>“My afternoon is going to be a lot of fun.” Pandemonica hums with a sadistic smirk, turning to face you. “Of course, I can make room for one more?” She offers, and you quickly turn her down. “Fine, but you owe me for this.” She says simply, scooping up her prize. You watch her walk back to her room, swaying her hips seductively the entire way. The Cerberus in her arms does not even make an attempt to break free, resigned to her fate.</p><p>The moans of pleasure begin to echo throughout the house soon enough, and you lock yourself in your room. After all, you don't want to be tempted to join them at this point...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zdrada reaches a breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strangely, you go to sleep alone. You drift easily into sleep, confident Zdrada will join you whenever she pleases. It's impossible to tell the time when you awaken, with the room being pitch-black. You're about to stretch your stiffened limbs, when you feel movement beside you. </p><p>“A-asshole, Not wanting to fuck me.” Zdrada's voice complains through heavy breaths. A wet slapping noise sounds out in time with small movements all the while. It doesn't take a genius you work out what she's doing, it's just a surprise she's doing it so close to you. A part of you feels she wants to be caught. The other, smarter part of you screams to pretend to sleep. If you interrupt her it will only end up in your failure for the month, and that's only if she doesn't get angry!</p><p>So, you remain in position, eyes closed tight. You listen to her pants and moans as she plays with herself, and while you cannot help but grow hard listening to her lewd sounds; it's nothing you can't endure. She must be quite pent-up, as mere minutes later you feel her shudder violently, before coming to a sudden stop. Muffled sounds escape her, and it seems she honestly doesn't want to wake you. It's not as easy as she thinks, as a muffled sound turns into an open moan of delight. It quickly dies down, and you like to picture her hastily covering her mouth. </p><p>Her short trip to bliss over, you only need to wait a little before you can move freely again. Rather, that was the plan until her arm drapes over you. Her mouth is mere inches from your neck, and you can feel her warm breath caress you. “Better fuck me first.” She mumbles drowsily, her grip on you tightening for a split-second. It seems you won't be able to move without disturbing her at all, and so accept your fate of being held affectionately by the usually bitchy demon.</p><p>If you know what's best for you, you'll remain silent about what happened tonight...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judgement and Justice spar, giving you quite the show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blows serenely through the grass, sending a gentle ripple through its blades. Flowers sway gently with the breeze, and the sun shines just right on this unusually warm November day. Honestly, it's almost like being inside a painting. Of course for a certain pair of demons, this makes it the perfect day to spar!</p><p>Justice and Judgement both stare each-other down, their stances relaxed. “First on their ass looses!” Justice shouts the conditions, and Judgement nods. You sit calmly on the ground, waiting for the first blow to be exchanged. “Begin!” Justice shouts, and both demons charge at each-other in lightning fast lunges. The two have no doubt clashed dozens of times like this, as their fists perfectly connect with one another. You cover your eyes with your arm, trying to prevent any dirt from reaching your eyes. </p><p>Once the dust has settled, you see both demons perfectly in sync duck and dive out of the way of the other's blows. A few more seconds of this, and both jump away from the other to create some distance. They pant heavily, catching their breath. You can't help yourself, and lightly applaud the pair. “You girls are amazing.” You compliment, and Justice makes no attempt to hide her grin. Even Judgement allows herself a smile, though it is quickly replaced with her game-face. </p><p>The two prepare to go at it again, but you catch an odd shift in Justice's stance. What she is planning quickly becomes apparent. They clash again much like last, with their fists connecting. This time however, Justice shifts her weight to force Judgement to stumble. “Woa-” She begins, and that's just the opening Justice needs!</p><p>Quick as a flash, she undoes the current high-prosecutor's bra with seemingly practised ease! For most of the girls, this would barely be an issue. For Judgement however, this leaves her quite exposed. “J-Justice!” She yells, her arms quickly folded to cover up her impressive bust. Justice merely whistles innocently, twirling her newly won trophy with her finger. </p><p>You know you should reprimand Justice, or at least avert your gaze from the flustered Judgement. However, you've made your choice. You sit there dumbly, ogling the flustered Judgement. The number one thought going through your mind is just how much you want to forget about your challenge, and dive head first into her willing embrace. It's all short-lived, as Judgement snatches her bra from the cocky Justice. </p><p>“Aww, he was totally getting into it too.” She says dejectedly, prompting Judgement to snap her attention to you. Closing the gap in no time at all, she squats down in front of you. “Bad!” She chastises you, flicking you on the nose. You let out a squeak in response, rubbing the tingling sensation which remains on the tip of your nose. </p><p>“Oh, next time hit him with a rolled up newspaper, and put him in horny jail!” Justice suggests with glee. Both Judgement and yourself shoot her a confused look. She simply lowers her sunglasses to shoot you both a wink. “Google it.” Is her only explanation, before she heads back to the house. Judgement stands back to her full height, and offers you a hand up. You gleefully accept, and exert no energy getting to your feet. </p><p>After a quick moment of fixing her wardrobe, Judgement is fully clothed again, which admittedly doesn't mean much. “I suggest you don't watch us spar again, not until the end of the month anyway.” She suggests, looking back to the house. Before you can agree, her eyes narrow. “Ah, I still need to punish her for that.” She states calmly as she heads off to 'Chat' with Justice. </p><p>You shamelessly ogle her as she leaves, convinced the swagger in her step is for your benefit. A part of you feels sorry for whatever comeuppance Judgement has planned, another part of you is certain you owe Justice a drink after that...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beelzebub makes another appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, more pancakes to make. You're just about done with the first stack, when the telltale noise of a Beelzebub portal opening sounds beside you. Without stopping your cooking, you take a glance at a cocksure Beelzebub. “Morning dear.” She greets, and you nod your head. “Not talking to me?” She asks, feigning shock. “I'm not that mean.” You respond with a sigh. </p><p>“Let me tease you every now and again, it's lonely in here.” She says, sounding quite down. Of course, there's a remedy for that. Using a fork, you spear the topmost cake. “Pancake?” You offer, and her eyes light up. “A generous offer.” She answers, making a grandiose bow. “However, may I request a special topping?” She asks, sounding hopeful. You brace yourself for something that will no doubt be weird.</p><p>“I've been toying the idea of mixing in your seed, making the sweet treat deliciously salty.” She explains, a little too enthusiastically. You pause for a moment, letting her words sink in. “I'm not going to ruin a perfectly good pancake.” You tell her, not to mention you're so close to finishing no nut November. “It's not like I've not had both separately.” She whines, but when it becomes apparent you're not going to relent, she droops her shoulders. “One delicious, normal pancake please.” She requests, and you place the speared treat onto a small plate. Muscle memory kicks in, and you hand her the plate through the portal. She thanks you, taking a delicate bite of the freshly made treat. </p><p>She practically melts as she swallows her first delicious bite, and you smile in satisfaction. “Thanks.” She almost whispers, before her portal closes. That was certainly a weird encounter, cumming on pancakes? What an odd notion. The erection you currently sport is no doubt due to the length of time celibate, as opposed to actual arousal at the idea. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pandemonica cashes in a favour, kind of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pancakes freshly made, and you're free of any responsibilities for the day. Well, for all of ten minutes. Pandemonica is suddenly in front of you, grabbing the topmost pancake. Just when you think that's all she wanted, her eyes lock with yours. “Morning dear.” She greets softly, and you return her greeting with a smile. “Do you recall owing me a favour?” She asks sweetly. It's not exactly something you can easily forget.  “I do.” You answer with a nod. Before you know it, she grabs your hand and leads you outside the house. You're still wearing your apron, but every time you attempt to speak she shushes you. </p><p>The entire walk, and she doesn't tell you where you're going. Eventually, you end up outside a quaint little coffee shop. “Liquid Heaven Coffee Bar” The sign reads, and a smirk spreads across your lips. “You didn't need to use a favour for a date.” You tease. “I suppose. Should I assume I've not used my favour then?” She asks, dead serious. There's only one suitable response in your mind. You move to stand in front of her, and wrap your arms around her in a soft embrace. Darting your lips forward, you plant a brief kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“Just don't use it to hurt me.” You caution with a chuckle. She fidgets in your hold, though not fiercely enough to break free. “Idiot... I like you a little too much to do that.” She assures you, cutely avoiding eye contact. You hold her for a few more seconds, before letting her free. Like the gentleman you are, you hold the door open for her. It lets out a ring as it opens, and Pandemonica steps through. </p><p>You follow quickly, and the distinct scent of brewing coffee hits your nostrils. There's no time to savour it entirely just yet, as Pandemonica gestures for you to follow to a nearby table. You soon join her, and take a seat opposite. “So how'd you find this place?” You ask, partly to break the silence in addition to legitimate curiosity. “I come here quite frequently. Your coffee is delicious of course, but they have such variety here.” She explains, and it's oddly sweet how she tries to not hurt your feelings. It's not like you honestly expect to be better than a coffee shop after all.</p><p>“So do we go up and order, or?” You ask, not sure what to do in this sort of place. A soft chuckle escapes your companion. “Normally, but I'm quite the regular.” She explains, and her tail noticeably stands on end. Almost as if on cue, an elderly man approaches the table. He places a tray onto the table, containing two steaming hot cups of coffee. There are also two slices of cake on their own individual plates. </p><p>“Anything else Miss?” He asks. “This will do nicely.” Pandemonica responds, and you're surprised when the server offers her a respectful bow before leaving. “Damn.” You mumble in awe, and Pandemonica adjust her glasses. “Do enjoy your coffee before it gets cold.” She suggests, picking up her  cup. While not a massive fan of the drink, you're not about to turn her down. </p><p>Picking up your cup, you bring it to your lips. A quick sniff, and it smells like an ordinary coffee. You didn't expect Pandemonica to do anything nefarious, but it's always best to be sure. Bracing yourself for the signature bitter flavour, you take a testing sip. You swallow the liquid easily, letting out a gasp. “It's sweet!?” You raise your voice in confusion. Pandemonica's expression is one of pure delight. “Simply magical right? This place has the ability to take the most bitter of drinks, and completely morph it into sweet. Their bitter coffees are nice and strong too” She explains, and you take a second sip of the hot drink. </p><p>In short order, both of you have finished your coffees. Pandemonica has her slice of cake in front of her, eating it one bit at a time with her provided fork. Tempting as it is to simply eat the cake with your hands, you mimic her formal approach. You don't want to embarrass her after all. You let out a hum of approval with the first bite. The familiar taste of caramel overwhelms your tongue, remaining until the soft spongy cake is swallowed. </p><p>All too soon, the sweet treat is gone. Not moments later, and the server from before reappears. He clears up your table with frightening proficiency, only leaving behind the bill when he leaves. A quick glance, and the price is shockingly expensive. You're about to question it, when Pandemonica swipes the bill from you. “Don't you worry about this.” She says softly, producing a debit card from one of her many pockets. </p><p>“Shouldn't I be paying?” You ask, and Pandemonica looks at you as if you kicked a puppy. “Why is that?” She asks back, and you can tell what she is implying. “Ah no, don't get me wrong.” You begin, holding up your hands in surrender. “This did start as a favour, so I assumed...” You begin. Pandemonica snorts. “You know what they say about assuming.” She says with a smirk, seeming to accept the reasoning. </p><p>“Still, it's a lot. Want to split it?” You offer. “Any more talk like that, and I'm locking you in a room with Cerberus.” She threatens, and you quickly drop the matter. Soon after, Pandemonica pays with a simple tap of her card. Leaving the coffee shop, you hold the door open for her on the way out. She waits for you to be by her side, before wrapping her arm around your waist. The pair of you walk home side by side in comfortable silence. </p><p>Once home, she plants a peck on your cheek, before retreating to her room. You watch her leave, and a curious thought enters your mind. While you've been with the girls for some time now, until recently; you've never treated any of them to a date. Silently you resolve to fix that, once the nights can end in pleasure freely of course!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zdrada tempts you once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You settle into bed, moving into a comfortable position beneath your covers. Closing your eyes, you prepare to drift off into a blissful sleep. The feeling of someone slipping into bed behind you prompts you to open your eyes. Just as you're about to turn around, you feel her arms wrap around you. “Don't need to move.” Zdrada whispers lazily, and you relax as she pushes her bust against your back. Something you've learned over the past month; Zdrada certainly enjoys being the big spoon. </p><p>“Five days.” She mumbles, pulling you from your thoughts. “Five days?” You ask, unsure as to why she said it. A yawn escapes her, and you battle down your own. “Five days, and we're gonna fuck again.” She says so easily, grinding against you ever so slightly to emphasize her point. Such a simple action is enough to get your blood boiling, though you do your best to hide that fact. Thank goodness she decided to stay behind you. </p><p>Her head rests beside your own, and her breath tickles you in just the right way. “Mmm, maybe I'll let you in my ass while I handle myself.” She whispers straight into your ear. Your cock aches for the chance, and you can't stop a grunt from leaving your lips. She takes this as a sign, and her secure hands decide to wander down your body. No prize for guessing where they stop.</p><p>Her touch is surprisingly soft, gently rubbing against your bulge. You bite your lower lip, as well as tense your legs. Resistance is key right now, as you're damn near ready to blow. Lightly, Zdrada nibbles on your earlobe. “Ugh, really can't wait five days Z?” You ask, forgoing her full name. She at least stops her nibbling. “If you ask me to blow you right now, I would.” She whispers, deadly serious. Your cock twitches immediately, your anatomy clearly showing what it wants you to say. </p><p>But no, you have more willpower than that! “It's only five days.” You say softly, and Zdrada huffs. “Alright asshole.” She responds, her hand leaving your groin. “And they say I'm a glutton for punishment.” Is all she can fathom to mumble, and she settles back into simply spooning you. </p><p>It takes a few minutes, but your heart-rate soon returns to normal. It is significantly longer until your erection dies down, allowing you to drift off into sleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cerberus changes up her plan of attack, as she tries to tempt you for a third time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You enter the kitchen, ready to make the morning's pancakes. Unfortunately, Cerberus seems to have remembered that's what you do every morning. “Good morning!” They greet in unison, their tails wagging in excitement. “Morning?” You respond, distracted by the sight before you. All three bodies of Cerberus are completely naked. Well, as far as clothes go anyway. </p><p>Somehow, they have managed to mix up enough pancake batter to shield their nether regions from view, and it still drips down onto the floor. A quick look at the counter tops, and the mess shows you this was probably not their first attempt. “Hey, look at me!” The three girls yell in unison, and you're more than happy to look at the teasing demon. </p><p>“What did she tell us to say...” The girls begin to discuss amongst themselves, and your eyes remain fixed on the tantalizing treats before you. Extended exposure to such a sight of course leads to blood flowing to your cock. “Oh yeah!” Cerberus suddenly exclaims. In sync, all three of them make the same pose. They stand with their legs spread apart, and gesture directly to their crotches. “Come and enjoy your breakfast!” They challenge in unison. </p><p>A debate breaks out in your mind. On one hand, technically this wouldn't count as failure. On the other, you're pretty sure if you indulge they're going to take things further. Very quickly, you decide it is a risk you're willing to take! You close the short gap between you and the central Cerberus, slowly you get to your knees. The girls make loud squeeing noises, and the one you're in front of sticks her crotch further forward. Now, how to go about licking pancake batter off someone...</p><p>“I'd suggest not doing anything further dear.” Lucifer's words are gentle, yet carry an undertone of warning. Not wanting to upset her, you're back to your feet in an instant. “What kind of plan was this pup?” She asks, walking to stand between you and Cerberus. The triple demon refuses to look her in the eye, amusing Lucifer to no end. “I'm going to count to three.” She begins, and Cerberus stiffens. “One...” She starts. Cerberus begins to fidget. “Two...” Cerberus eyes up the door. “Thr-” She doesn't get the chance to finish, as all three of Cerberus' bodies drop to their knees. “Please don't punish us, it was Justice's idea!” They plead, and you partly suspect that they remember Pandemonica's recent treatment.</p><p>“Is that right? Good girl.” Lucifer praises, gently rubbing the central Cerberus' head. “Now run along.” She commands, and Cerberus quickly scampers away, not caring about their current state of dress. You watch in both amusement and disappointment. “Honestly, risking loss so close to the end.” Lucifer starts, turning her focus to you. “I hope you appreciate this, I won't help again.” She warns, walking to the nearby counter. </p><p>You're about to defend yourself, only to be silenced by a finger. “Unless you're about to say thank you, be quiet and help me clean.” She says, not sounding overly angry. Silently, you help her clear up the mess Cerberus made in preparation of her scheme. Finally, the kitchen is clean, and ready to be used for its usual purpose. Lucifer makes to leave, but you catch her by the wrist. “Wha-” She starts, but it's your turn to cut her off. “Thanks.” You almost whisper, causing her to blush furiously. She looks away from you. “Y-you're welcome... Idiot.” She responds. </p><p>You let her go about her day, and settle about your standard morning of preparing pancakes. Upon further reflection, you really do owe Lucifer big for that...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azazel has a heart-to-heart with you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're all ready for the day, and open the door to leave your room. A squeak of surprise sounds as you come face to face with Azazel. The pair of you stand staring at each other for a minute, neither entirely sure how to react. You are the first to recover from the surprise. “What's up?” You ask softly, breaking the deer in the headlights look she wears. </p><p>“I-I was wondering it you had plans?” She asks, and you shake your head in answer. Nervously, she lifts her arm to reveal what she currently holds. It's a bag of bread. A grin finds its way onto your face, it seems someone has been speaking to Modeus. “I'll grab a jacket, meet you at the door in five?” You ask, and she eagerly nods. You notice a slight spring in her step as she leaves. </p><p>Five minutes quickly come, and go. Azazel took the time to also find warmer clothes, now wearing an overly-sized fluffy jumper over her usual uniform. The pair of you walk in comfortable silence, reaching the familiar pond in little time. You're sure Azazel has something on her mind other than feeding the local ducks, but you don't mind enjoying the simple activity as you wait. </p><p>Both of you carefully pull off small chunks of bread, scattering it about the edge of the water. The ducks aren't quite as active today, but a few swim over to indulge in the food you gift them. “So cute.” She says so silently you almost miss it. You hold your tongue, holding back the corny line that comes to mind. The bread slowly but surely starts to disappear, and the few ducks brave enough to approach grow sluggish from their feast. </p><p>Azazel stops tearing off bread. “I spoke to Lucifer.” She starts, and your mind rolls back to the last time the two of you spoke. Still, best to be sure. “About your, um, urges?” You ask, trying to be delicate. Azazel doesn't seem to mind though. “Correct.” She answers with a nod. “Being a former angel herself, I thought she'd be the best person to speak to.” She elaborates, and that grabs your attention. “Lucifer was an angel?” You ask dumbly, though Azazel giggles in amusement. </p><p>“A whole harem of lovely demon ladies, and you don't know some of the most common things?” She asks, though her tone is playful. Silently, you pledge to learn a bit more about your girls when you get the chance. “So, did it help?” You ask, hoping for an affirmative. “Kind of?” She responds, not sounding too convinced. “Lucifer said she spoke for everyone in that they all will respect my wish to remain accepted in heaven, so that's a relief.” She explains, shifting her gaze to her feet. “But she refused to say anything when it came to whether or not I should just give in, and have some fun.” Her tone turns glum. </p><p>This may not be your area of expertise, but you know enough to close the short distance between the two of you. You wrap your arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to lean into you. She does, placing her head on your shoulder. “Sounds to me like she doesn't want to influence your decision.” You say in just above a whisper. An easy silence rests between you for a moment. “... Yeah, she's sweeter than she wants people to think.” She replies, before pulling away from you. </p><p>“Mind if we head back now?” She requests. Honestly, you don't mind leaving whenever. Then it occurs to you; she might think you actually come here just to feed the ducks, and not to bask in the company of whichever girl wants a little alone time. “Sure thing.” You answer, offering her your arm. She hooks her arm around yours, and you both exchange idle chatter on the trip home.</p><p>Once home, you make to head straight to your room. A light tug stop you from going too far. “It's still early, I don't suppose you'd like to join me in my room?” She asks shyly. You quickly debate the pros and cons, honestly seeing little harm. “Sure.” You agree, and seeing her face light up is enough to justify your answer. </p><p>Expecting a day of cuddles and coffee, it's surprising when Azazel spends most of the time teaching you about angel rules and restrictions. Of course there's a healthy dose of cuddling too, it's just accompanied by a lecture on why exactly becoming impure bars angels from re-entering heaven. </p><p>Whilst the system seems overly harsh, it's easy for both of you to get over it with a little extra snuggling. Education has never been so fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malina steals some of your time to simply kick back, and play video-games. Unfortunately, Zdrada has to interfere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malina stands in front of you, her cheeks a rosy red. “Hey, are you busy?” She asks, her tail lightly swishing through the air as she does. “Not really” You answer honestly. Since breakfast, all you've really done is lounge about. A few of the girls have come and gone, but they clearly have their own things to do today. Malina allows herself a soft smile. “Then you're free for some games?” She asks, and you nod. Gaming with Malina is always entertaining. </p><p>Quickly, you find yourself in her room. She motions for you to get comfortable, and she goes about setting up her game. Just as you're about to sit on a chair, she shoots you a look. “Hey, get on the bed. We can cuddle while we kick each-other's ass.” She teases. It's a bit unusual for her, but you can't say you dislike it. Listening to her helpful suggestion, you hop into her bed, and make yourself comfortable. </p><p>In short order, Malina soon join you. She snuggles comfortably into you, the back of her head nestles safely against your chest. While in this position, she hands you a controller. Once it's in your hand, you look up to her television. On it, is the character select screen for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. “You want to play this?” You ask, she's usually all about strategy games. </p><p>“There's strategy in fighting games.” She points out, almost as if reading your mind. You shrug at that, you're just happy to play some games with her at the end of the day. Malina picks a random character, and you see how she wants it, and do the same. </p><p>The pair of you exchange wins for a while, playing so casually you don't even bother to tally the wins and losses. Malina makes to set up the next match, when the familiar scent of nicotine-laced smoke hits your nostrils. She must smell it too, as she stiffens in place. “Why now?” She mumbles the question to herself, and you put your controller down to give her a comforting squeeze. </p><p>“Ah, so you're hanging with Malinka.” Zdrada says as she barges into Malina's room. You can practically feel Malina's mood fall, and you can't help but feel a little to blame. Zdrada would likely not have shown up if you weren't around after all. Just as you're about to try to lift Malina's spirits, Zdrada speaks once more. “Oh, Smash!” She declares with some glee, her tail standing erect as she does. “Want me to school you both?” She challenges, baring her teeth. To your surprise, Malina accepts. Zdrada is handed a controller, and she sits at the foot of the bed. </p><p>Half-hour later, and Zdrada remains undefeated. Sure, she never leaves her comfort zone of using Captain Falcon, but that doesn't change the fact she's yet to lose even with your two-to-one advantage. “Wow, you're still terrible at this.” Zdrada gloats to a silent Malina. “This is getting a little boring.” She adds with a mock-yawn, getting to her feet. </p><p>She stretches her arms up high, giving you a good view of her form as she does. Her motions finish earlier than you expect, and her eyes lock with yours. “I wonder, this enough to turn you on?” She asks suddenly, a fire hiding within her words. You don't answer her, though you're sure Malina feels your erection poking into her. </p><p>“Okay, one final match!” She suddenly announces, getting onto the bed as she does. She lies beside the pair of you, and her arm pushes against your own as she leans lightly into you. “If I win this one, November be damned I'm making you nut.” She reveals her intent in a soothing tone. </p><p>“Don't be a bitch.” Malina warns, moving just enough to put a herself between you and Zdrada. “All you have to do is beat me once Malinka, I think I'm being more than fair.” She shoots back, and you can't help but sigh. “Do I not get a say?” You ask, and the sisters both shoot you a look. That's a hard no. </p><p>The sudden challenge is set, and both sisters pick their characters. You can't help but grit your teeth in annoyance. They could have at least let you stay involved. Alas, your fate is entirely in Malina's hands. All you can do is watch anxiously as the pair battle it out. Zdrada gets an early lead when she baits Malina into a Falcon Punch. </p><p>The fight becomes a little dull after that, Malina relying on spamming projectiles to weaken Zdrada. Boring as it is, it pays off when she makes a sudden dash to knock Zdrada off the edge. The two are both tied for the remainder of the match, running the clock down to sudden death. You eagerly await the result, as they both stand on opposing edges of the stage, waiting for the other to move. </p><p>Zdrada's nerve shatters first, closing the distance between the two fighters. Boldly, she charges a falcon punch. Malina stand still, choosing to do nothing. “Hope your cock is ready!” Zdrada boldly declares, as Captain Falcon's fist begins to fly. A triumphant laugh is unleashed from Malina, and her character flashes a brief glint of white. </p><p>The Falcon Punch is countered, and Captain Falcon sent flying from the stage. Malina wins, and she practically shakes from the excitement. “My hero.” You praise her, giving her an affectionate squeeze. Hopefully, she'll forgive that you're still hard. She doesn't say anything though, simply relishing in both her victory and your affection. </p><p>“Pfft, whatever.” Zdrada sulks. Before she can get off the bed however, you loosen your grip on Malina just enough to pull her into a group hug. “Hey asshole.” She starts in surprise, before simply stopping. “Punishment for losing.” You tell her, and she lets herself smile. After a while, Zdrada does manage to slip from your grip. This leaves you alone with Malina, who sighs with content. </p><p>“I don't think I can focus any more.” She admits, finally coming down from the euphoria of victory. “No more games?” You ask sadly, and Malina nods. “Besides, something keeps poking me.” She informs you, and you can only sheepishly apologize. Waving it off, she removes herself from her seat. </p><p>With that, you leave Malina's room. A part of you can't wait to just hang out, and play games with her again. It seems like that's impossible to do comfortably without the ability to release your desires. Silently you vow to spend a few days doing nothing but playing video-games with her when all this is over. Well, that and banging like rabbits...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beelzebub reappears, offering vague words of caution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tug at the stubborn sheet one final time, before finally slipping it over the corner of your mattress. Your bed now dons a fresh set of sheets, something you usually have to do more often, but the month has been quiet. Admiring your work, you're startled by the light clapping that sounds behind you. Turning to face the source, you calm down when you spot the applauding Beelzebub peering from one of her portals. </p><p>“Finally caved and made a mess?” She teasingly asks. If you'd actually lost, you might have been hurt by her words. “Err, no?” You answer gently, causing her face to fall. “Seriously?” She asks, her face shifting to shock. “I'm actually impressed...” She says to herself, not quite quietly enough for you to not hear. Placing a finger on her chin in thought, a look of concern spreads across her face. “Does this mean the rest of the household has refrained from the delights that is your...” She pauses, trying to think of the word. The silence lasts a little too long, and she shrugs. “Your cock.” She settles on her word choice, pointing at your crotch in general. </p><p>You feel your cheeks heat up, and the aforementioned body part begins to stir. Damn, maybe this month has got to you. “Yeah, that's right.” You answer, struggling to keep your correct head in charge for the time being.</p><p>“I hate to be the bearer of bad news.” She begins solemnly, and you feel a pit form in your stomach. This is not in line with how Beelzebub normally acts, and would concern even the most stoic of people. “Actually, I think the suspense is more exciting, no?” She asks with a chuckle that borders on cackling. Your shoulders sag, and you take a deep breath to clear away the feelings of unease. </p><p>“Thanks Beel.” You say with a sigh, before gently pushing her back into her portal. She let's out a light squeal as her portal disappears. You know you should feel a little bad, but she should have known better than to mess with you so close to your day of release. Mentally you make a note to apologize later, before getting on with your day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the end of November, and you spend most of the day alone...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrive in the kitchen, ready to go about making the morning pancakes. A piece of paper rests on one of the counters, and you pick it up. “House meeting in Lucifer's room, do not disturb.” It reads quite simply, and is stamped by both Lucifer and Pandemonica. Sweat begins to form on your forehead, this is unlikely a good thing. Still, no use in neglecting your duties. </p><p>Just under ten minute later, you have a plate full of pancakes in hand. With a little nervousness, you make your way to Lucifer's room. The sound of various voices can be heard as you approach, though specific words are hard to make out. Once at the door, you knock on it loud and quick. </p><p>All evidence of speech soon silences, and shuffling is heard. The door opens, and Judgement comes into view. She wears a sweet smile as she looks down at you. “Are those for us?” She asks, nodding towards the plate in your hand. For some reason, you feel like you're not supposed to talk, and decide to simply nod. She takes the plate from you gently. “Pancake delivery!” She shouts to the room, as she retreats back inside with your offering in hand. </p><p>You try to look at what exactly is going on inside, but your view is taken up by the approaching Lucifer. “I believe we made it clear we were having a private talk.” She begins, and you start to explain yourself. You stop as soon as Lucifer raises a hand. “Don't worry dear, I'll forgive you this time. Now, I'm sure you want to know what we're doing?” She asks, and you nod. “It's private!” Justice calls from within the room, and Lucifer smirks as she slams the door in your face.</p><p>Well, you're pretty sure you're not in trouble at least, though they could have been nicer about it...</p><p>The day passes by quickly, and evening is soon upon you. You sit in the living room, watching some show or another. Honestly, it's been hard to invest in anything with none of the girls about. Man, is this what it would be like without them? The thought is unpleasant, to say the least. The smell of coffee suddenly hits your nose, pulling you from your small pit of despair.  Turning your head, you see Azazel holding a steaming hot mug out for you. You shoot her a smile, and take the drink. “Thanks.” You say, immediately comforted by the presence of the angel. </p><p>“Has he stopped moping yet?” Comes the impatient voice of Zdrada, and Azazel chuckles nervously. How long have they been watching you exactly? It's a question you don't get to ask, as the girls enter the room. One by one they take their usual places, acting as if they hadn't just spent the day without you. </p><p>Just as your curiosity grows to its boiling point, Lucifer takes a seat beside you. She rests her head on your shoulder, and noticeably Modeus looks on in envy at the act. “I bet you're simply dying to know what we've been talking about.” She says in a teasing tone. You take a sip of Azazel's coffee, before nodding. </p><p>“I don't want to give away too much.” She begins with a hum. “Let's just say, we plan on wearing you out tomorrow.” She explains with a chuckle, and while it may be the horniness talking. You're pretty sure you know what she's implying, and you can't stop the wide, goofy grin from spreading across your face. “I think he's guessed the plan.” Pandemonica notes with a yawn, deciding to leave the room early. </p><p>Soon thereafter, the girls filter out one by one. It is only after Azazel leaves that you decide you should turn in early as well. By all accounts, tomorrow is set to be a big day after all. It's not until you get to your room does your earlier encounter with Beelzebub suddenly spring to the forefront of your mind, and her attempt at a warning makes more sense. “Hmm, if I don't pace myself I might be in serious trouble.” You think grimly, though there must be a way to survive a day of non-stop sex with your harem right? </p><p>While nothing comes immediately to mind, you decide to head to sleep where you may be hit by a sudden bolt of inspiration. Hopefully, you'll simply be able to roll with the punches come tomorrow, or at least the girls will understand enough to show you some mercy...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. To the Victor, The Spoils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No Nut Novembers has finally ended, and the day is spent rather predictably...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victory is yours! The day has come that you may cum once more! With a spring in your step, you approach the kitchen. “Congratulations!” All of your harem cheers in unison as you step foot in the living room. Confetti spills from seemingly nowhere, and Justice let's fire a loud party popper. Nervously, you rub the back of your head, enjoying the attention being lavished onto you. </p><p>“Right, pleasantries out of the way.” Lucifer begins, and everyone else goes silent. “Time to celebrate in the only way possible.” She declares with a toothy smile. A part of you wants to play coy, but your cock is damn near ready to explode from your hard endured month. Lucifer offers you her hand, and you take it. “Me first, the rest of you know the order.” She says, and before you can even think about asking, she already starts to lead you towards her room. </p><p>The trip is short and sweet, culminating in her leading you all the way to her bed. You want to start stripping, but she is in no mood to wait. With a gentle, yet forceful push; you end up on the bed. You look up at her, and she stares at you hungrily. “Ready?” She asks, and you're certain it's out of courtesy and nothing more. You nod, swallowing a gulp in anticipation. </p><p>Lucifer wastes no time in getting atop the bed, and straddling you. She rests a hand on your chest, stopping you from sitting up. Her other hand trails down your torso, stopping at your belt. Two quick, expert movements has your belt undone. You decide to help her out, by pulling your trousers down just enough to reveal your briefs below. </p><p>“Eager, aren't we?” She teases. What does she expect after a month? Your thoughts quickly move on, as she snaps her fingers. In a flash, Lucifer is now completely nude. “Have you always been able to do that?” You ask dumbly, ogling her now bare breasts. “It's normally such a useless trick, but do you really care right now?” She asks. You quickly shut up as you shake your head. </p><p>“I thought as much.” She responds with a chuckle, rubbing her moistening entrance against your bulge. You bite your lower lip, suppressing a moan. “None of that, I want the other girls to hear.” She almost whispers, her hands moving to pull down your briefs. In seconds, your cock is freed. A moan escapes you freely, as your length is teased by Lucifer's rubbing. It's already too much stimulation, and you feel your need for release rise. </p><p>“What a delightful expression.” She notes, continuing her teasing movements. “Lu' I'm not going to last.” You manage to reveal between heavy breaths. A pout quickly finds its way onto her face. “I shouldn't be surprised, yet that's still disappointing.” She admits, but she must not want your first load to be wasted either. A little manoeuvring later, and your tip is lined up perfectly with her entrance. </p><p>With no warning, she plunges you deep inside her. Her walls grip around you tightly as she takes your length to the hilt. She wastes no time, and begins to bounce up and down your length with the vigour of a woman starved of your cock for a month. As much as you want to hold out forever for her, that's simply not possible. Her fourth rapid bounce, and the almost forgotten feeling of your climax rises within you. </p><p>“Sorry, I'm at my limit.” You quickly apologize, bucking your hips forward in time with her; you pump your seed into her depths. Both of you are stunned into silence, as cum pours from your cock. It seems endless, and you grit your teeth as the pleasure of much-needed release flows through you. Damn near a minute passes, when your seed finally stops flowing. </p><p>More silence follows, as Lucifer comes to a stop with you inside. “T-that's quite a lot.” She states in awe, and you can only offer a nervous chuckle. “B-be that as it may, I've yet to enjoy myself.” She purrs. “You know I need a few to recharge.” You quickly remind her. A cackle escapes Lucifer, and her finger quickly brushes against what little of your shaft is out of her. You feel a tingle run along your length, and your cock is ready and rearing to go. </p><p>You're about to ask how, but are quickly silenced by Lucifer's movements. She begins to ride you again with the same vigour as before. Her walls grip around you, tightly massaging your cock. Her heavy breaths grow more rapid, and she moans freely. Suddenly, her walls clamp down around you. She practically vibrates around you, and her whole body shivers with delight. Her moan of sheer pleasure is unable to be contained, and your cock twitches in delight as you share the bliss that is her orgasm. </p><p>She is not ashamed to simply flop forward, letting you slide easily out of her. You can feel the remnants of your own earlier orgasm drip from her freely, but you pay it little mind. Instead, you focus on wrapping your arms around Lucifer in a loving embrace. “I've decided, you're forbidden from doing anything as silly as denying me my satisfaction ever again.” She informs you, snuggling sweetly into your hold. A chuckle escapes from you at that. After all, the last thing on your mind right now is denying yourself such pleasures again any time soon. </p><p>A few minutes pass, when a repeated beeping begins to sound. Lazily, Lucifer reaches for her phone. You didn't even notice her place it on the nearby table. Then again, it might have been part of her disappearing clothes act. A few swishes of her fingers later, and the beeping sound is vanquished. </p><p>“As much as I love just lying here in your arms, and I really do.” She promises sweetly. “We've only forty-five minutes left.” She explains. Your expression must tell her what you're thinking, as she quickly elaborates. “All of us are going to get our fun today, and the only fair way was an hour each, with half-hour between slots for you to get cleaned up.” She finishes, already positioning herself to ride you again. </p><p>“... I'm going to die.” You lament aloud. Lucifer responds with a comforting smile. “There's a special bar of soap Pandemonica and I procured for you in your shower. Use that to clean yourself in your downtime and it will solve everything.” She assures softly, and you find yourself believing her. “Now, threat not and enjoy me!” She demands, her entrance allowing your tip inside once more.</p><p>Forty-four and a half minutes later, and you are utterly worn out. Fortunately, Lucifer has more than had her fill. Her face is buried in your chest, and she breathes heavily. She does not have much time to revel in bliss, as the same alarm from earlier beeps. With mumbled protests, she moves off you to stop it. “Time's up.” She notes, rolling off the bed instead of back on top of you. “We can cuddle for a bit longer...” You weakly argue, getting an equally weak chuckle from Lucifer. </p><p>“As tempting as that is, you need to go clean up.” She reminds you, pointing to the door. “Shouldn't I get dressed first?” You ask. Lucifer simply shakes her head. “Why waste the time? Now go.” She instructs, and you roll out of bed. You walk from her room to yours, quickly adjusting to walking around the house naked. A wolf-whistle from Zdrada is the only thing that causes you to pause, and that you quickly power through. </p><p>Soon in your shower, you get to work with getting clean. As instructed by Lucifer, you make use of the special bar of soap she provided. Fortunately, she had the foresight to remove any other bars of soap for the time-being. Other than that, you shower as normal. It's not until you exit the shower, that the soap's effects become apparent. Beginning to dry off with your towel, you notice your balls begin to ache, as if you hadn't just spent an hour with a cock-starved demon. Your cock hardens, and twitches as you're overcome with the desperate need to release once more. </p><p>Leaving the shower, you make to leave your room also. As you open the door however, Judgement is standing there. Her cheeks are tinted red, and it quickly dawns on you that she must be next. “Are you ready?” She asks, attempting to look you in the eye and nowhere else. All thoughts quickly leave your mind, being replaced with the need to take care of Judgement. </p><p>“Yeah.” You answer simply, moving to one side to allow her in. She enters the room, heading straight to your bed. It's only now you realize she's completely naked, forgivable considering her usual attire is usually so minimal. You watch her quite gleefully, as she sits on the edge of the bed. Her body is on full display, and your eyes freely wonder about her muscular tones. </p><p>“D-don't just stare.” She says, her softer side showing through. Not wanting to make things more awkward for her, you quickly close the gap between you. She opens her legs a little wider, giving you an unobstructed view of her clean-shaven entrance. You need no clearer sign than that, and drop down to your knees. </p><p>Your face is inches from her already moist snatch, and you glance up at her. Her eyes lock with yours, and she hesitates only a moment before nodding. With permission granted, you inch yourself forward, and stick out your tongue to run it teasingly along her slit. She flinches slightly at the contact, before relaxing into your motions. </p><p>You continue to tease her with your light movements, before moving your hand to join your tongue. Delicately as you can, you encourage her folds to open with your fingers, and you spy your goal. Still gently caressing her opening all the while, you hone the tip of your tongue onto her most sensitive spot. She let's out a gasp of pleasure as you make contact with her clitoris. </p><p>Of course, you're only just beginning. With gentle circle motions, you tease her with the tip of your tongue. Her legs twitch every so often, and her breathing grows heavier with each passing second. Not wanting things to get too boring, you hasten your pace. Moans of unbridled pleasure escape from Judgement soon after, and you can hear rustling from where she squirms in place. </p><p>Her breath grows more rapid, and her whole body suddenly stiffens. The entirety of her snatch convulses, and you can feel her legs shake either side of you. You refuse to relent, and continue your teasing motions as she rides the high of her orgasm. She quickly comes down from it, her breathing gradually slowing down. You stop your oral ministrations, and take a moment to wipe away the remnants of her fluids from your lips and chin. </p><p>You look back up to Judgement, and her face is sweaty and red. As it turns out, you're clearly a much better work-out than justice. Your cock twitches in delight at the thought of the pair of them having post-workout fun. “My turn?” You ask hopefully, desperately wanting to achieve your own release. It takes a moment for her to even register you've spoken, but she quickly snaps out of her stupor.</p><p>“In a minute.” She says softly, her breath still laboured. In the meantime; you get back to your feet, and in short order sit next to her. She turns her head to look at you with a smile, and her hand rests on your thigh. A minute passes, and all she does is gently rubs your skin. </p><p>Another minute passes, and her breathing returns to normal. She seems to be having enough fun simply stroking you. “Judgement...” You begin with the intention to prompt some more fun. She however, simply shushes you. “In a bit. Can we cuddle?” She asks, and while your cock throbs for attention, you don't have it in you to turn down the adorable demon. </p><p>Some time later, and you lie in Judgement's loving embrace. She holds onto you tightly, and her hand is constantly squeezing your rear affectionately. You've still not had your own release, and hell; if it wasn't for the ache in your balls you wouldn't even mind. </p><p>A sharp knock on your door sounds, and both of you look towards it. “Times up Judgement.” Lucifer's voice sings. Your face falls, as does Judgement's. “I-I lost track of time!” She whines, looking at you with a pout. You plant a quick kiss on her forehead. “If you want, I'll probably blow in half a stroke.” You confess, being so close to the demon has done nothing but keep you on edge. </p><p>A sigh escapes her. “I need to set a good example.” She admits, untangling herself from you. Suddenly, it feels very cold without Judgement's body to keep you warm. She walks to the door, offering a light wave of her fingers before leaving. You stare at the door for a moment, and the temptation to finish yourself off is almost overwhelming. How exactly are you going to keep your mind occupied as you wait for the next girl? </p><p>With no better ideas, you head to the bathroom to at least brush your teeth before the next girl appears...</p><p>Half an hour later, and you fidget in place atop your bed. Your eyes keep darting to the door, willing time to go faster. After what feels like an eternity, the handle finally moves. In steps a fully-clothed Malina, who casually holds a bottle of vodka in her hand. </p><p>Her gaze quickly wanders downwards, landing on your rock hard cock. “Guessing you want to skip the games?” She asks, her tone soothing in contrast with her grouchy expression. A frown finds its way to your face, you truly do not want to say no to Malina. Your cock however, demands some attention. “Maybe just put them on hold?” You suggest, hoping to indulge in both activities. </p><p>An uncharacteristic chuckle escapes her, and she moves to place her vodka on your side-table. She makes a show of stretching her arms high above her. “I bet you'll blow with a little touch.” She says with confidence, before crawling onto the bed. Stopping once beside you, she rests on her knees, and swiftly unbuttons her waistcoat. Haphazardly, she throws it to one side, before copying the action on her shirt. </p><p>You watch her in silence, enjoying seeing her stripped down to her plain black bra. Even that is quickly removed, and her generous breasts are set free. Your cock twitches in anticipation, as she lowers herself down so her lips are mere inches from your cock. A part of you desires to thrust forward into her, but the calmer part of you prevails. </p><p>Your patience is swiftly rewarded, as Malina uses her wet, warm, and willing mouth to swallow your tip. The pleasure is immense, and you know you can't last long. Not wanting to drown your lover, you inform her of your weak constitution. She mumbles a reply, sending further ripples of pleasure through your cock. Already a coat of slick pre covers your head, and it mixes seamlessly with Malina's saliva. Teasingly slow, she pushes her head forward to take you deeper within her mouth. She struggles as she passes your halfway point, and mercifully, you feel your orgasm ready to fire. </p><p>Not a second later, and you shoot several thick loads into her waiting mouth. She is surprisingly unfazed by the amount, making short work of swallowing down every last drop. With a sloppy pop, she pulls herself free from your cock, and takes a deep breath. She wipes the few strands of saliva from her lips with the back on her hand. “Delicious.” She comments, not sounding the least bit serious. Almost as if to emphasize the point, she reaches for her vodka, and starts to chug down the liquid. It's quite mesmerizing watching her drink so much of it, or to be more exact; you enjoy watching her breasts jiggle rapidly as she races to swallow down the liquid. </p><p>She soon stops, letting out a refreshed breath as she offers the bottle to you. Politely, you wave away the offer. She shrugs, and returns it to it's earlier spot. “So, games?” She asks, the familiar sense of hopefulness that only surrounds her when video-games come up. “Sure.” You agree with a nod, and she leaves the room for a little time.</p><p>In almost no time at all, she returns; Switch in hand. Being familiar with the device, she easily hooks it up to the television in your room, before getting back into bed with you. She hands you one of the controllers, and quickly makes herself comfortable. You sit cross-legged on the bed, trying to find a mix of comfortable position, and one with which you can comfortably hold the controller. Malina however, has another idea. </p><p>“Here's a comfortable seat.” She says softly, and you turn to see where she mean. Her legs are split apart, more than making enough room for you to sit between them. Her hand gently pats her chest, and the slight blush to her cheeks makes you suspect that's where she wants you to lay your head. You never would have suggested such an arrangement, but like hell you're turning it down. </p><p>Moments later, and you sit between Malina's legs. You lower yourself down so your head rests between her bust. As soon as you stop, she wraps her arms around you, choosing to hold her controller in front of you. If you weren't so much taller than her, this wouldn't be nearly as awkward, but as it stands, your feet dangle a little uncomfortably off the edge of the bed. Still, you're willing to put up with it for Malina's sake. </p><p>Finally, you look at the screen, and notice Mario Kart's main menu. You hold in a chuckle, she's not any good at racing games. “One track at a time, one on one, no items.” She lists her settings, and while unconventional you agree. The two of you enjoy playing on a handful of different tracks, you coming out on top more often than not. </p><p>Malina moves her arms away from you, setting her controller down after her last loss. “What's wrong?” You ask, she usually takes losses on the chin. Well, as long as it's not in strategy games. “We've got about five minutes.” She says, moving her leg to nudge you. Getting the message, you move out of them. Malina spends the remainder of her time retrieving her upper-clothes, and putting them back on. A quick knock on the door, and Lucifer again announces the girl's time is up. </p><p>“Shit, I didn't get you.” You're cut off by a quick, yet passionate kiss from Malina. There's still a slight taste of your earlier encounter about her, and she pulls away all too soon. “Don't care, loved this.” She says, before promptly retreating. You're left in a slight stupor as she leaves, taking a minute to recover. Shaking your head, you quickly head off to shower and recharge. </p><p>Your half-hour of in-between time quickly comes and goes. Much like Malina, Modeus simply enters your room. Her face practically lights up as she sees you lounging on your bed. She practically pounces on you, not caring that she's fully clothed as she dry humps against you. </p><p>Resisting the urge to push her away, you instead hold her against you tightly in an attempt to stop her movements. She struggles a little, but relents soon enough. She's always been a cuddler, and she nestles her cheek against yours lovingly. In mere moments, she's practically melted into your arms. </p><p>“Mmm, can I get naked too?” She asks after a time, and you let go of her with no worries. Gently, she rolls off both you and the bed. She quickly strips, leaving her clothes in a neat pile on the floor. You hardly get a chance to take in her nude form, when she's back on top of you again. Her hand gently rests against your belly, and slowly she inches it downwards. </p><p>“I know I'm meant to be lewd right now.” She says calmly, and you notice her tail swish slowly back and forth. “But Lucifer told me you might be able to do something quite special today.” She practically sings as her hand reaches its goal. Gently, she wraps her hand around your cock. Already your tip becomes slick with pre, and you clench your thighs in an attempt to hold back; at least until Modeus finishes her point. </p><p>A giggle escapes her, as she runs her finger along your tip. You grunt, she's not making this easy. “I want you to coat me in cum!” She declares, and you twitch involuntarily in her hand. The idea is not exactly and unpleasant one, but how is that not lewd? Then it hits you, this is Modeus. She thinks going on a date is the most lewd act one can perform. As odd a trait as it is, it does mean she can be one of the kinkiest demons in the house, and she doesn't even know it!</p><p>A confident smirk comes to your face. “Let's do it.” You agree, and suddenly Modeus releases you from her grip. “Really!? Everyone said you'd only be interested in the most lewd acts today!” She almost shouts, her tail swishing all the harder as she speaks. “So, how do we do this?” You ask, and she is soon off your bed. </p><p>She walks several paces away from your bed, and drops to her knees. Her eyes remain fixed on your cock as you approach her. Subconsciously, she licks her lips. “Usually, the girl is surrounded by men while in this pose.” She explains, and you're pretty sure you've seen a few videos like that. “Except there's only you! Hope Lucifer was right...” She comments with an innocent giggle. “Now, get your cock in my face.” She orders, and you take the last few steps towards her.</p><p>The second you're close enough, she grabs your cock once more. Her grip is loose, and she gives you a teasing pump. You let out a grunt of satisfaction, and you're all ready to blow. Modeus needs no warning, as her eyes light up in recognition. She gives you a few more tugs, and it's more than enough to push you over the edge. </p><p>Your orgasm sends waves of pleasure shooting through you, centring around the tip of your cock. You spurt six, hot, salty loads from your cock. Modeus is in full control, and aims your cock wherever she pleases. This time, your heavy load lands directly on her tits, coating them in your seed. She grins ear to ear, as she uses her free hand to run a finger through your generous coating. She brings the finger to her mouth, and licks it clean. </p><p>“Delicious!” She declares with another delightful giggle, and her mouth soon works to cleaning your cock of remnants of your deed. Your cock is soon clean of any remaining seed, and begins to grow flaccid. Modeus pouts cutely, taking you in her hand. “No, we're not done!” She cries, giving you light tugs. You grunt as she assaults your still tender flesh, and yet you still harden in her grasp. Every movement sends an odd mix of pleasure and pain shooting through you. Modeus seems intent on showering herself in your cum, and you're going to do so no matter how much you enjoy it. </p><p>What feels like an eternity later, and you cum for the seventh time. Modeus gladly covers her face in more of your seed, and true to her goal; both her face and chest are covered in your sticky love. Your cock is raw, and you can't help but flinch away as she grabs for it again. “You've done so well, let's see how much more we can do!” She cheerfully encourages you, but your fear for your own well-being overwhelms any desire to see her doused in more of your seed. </p><p>A loud knock on the door causes both of you to freeze. “Times up!” Sings Lucifer, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Fortunately, Modeus doesn't put up a fuss, getting to her feet. Despite the fatigue it costs you, it is a delight to see her all sticky. She makes a show of blowing you a kiss, before practically skipping out of the room. A part of you wants to see the reaction of the other girls to her current appearance, but the rational part of your brain takes over, and you march yourself to your shower. </p><p>It really is amazing how quickly the special soap works, and your cock springs back to life as you exit the shower. Any sense of fatigue has vanished as well, and you eagerly await the next girl to join you. The allotted time quickly runs out, and a familiar knock sounds from your door. “Come in.” You answer, only to earn a familiar chuckle from Lucifer. “I'd love to dear, but Zdrada asked if you could head to her room for her hour.” She answers, and you hear her footsteps signify her leaving as soon as she finishes talking. </p><p>Well, no need to keep her waiting; you head to Zdrada's room. Polite as you are, you knock despite the invite. “Get your ass in here!” Zdrada yells, and you do so. She is on all fours, naked atop her bed. Her unobstructed pussy is a tantalizing sight, but something more interesting catches your eye. Her back entrance has a small pink gemstone in the shape of a heart blocking it from view, and curiosity over-powers your arousal. </p><p>Just as you're about to ask, She lets out a grunt. The heart pops out of her hole, and what is very definitely a large butt-plug rests on her bed. It's sticky with a clear liquid that you can only assume is lube, and you quickly look back at her hole. It twitches slowly, as if aching to be filled once more. “Told you I'd let you in my ass.” She says with glee, shaking her behind for emphasis. “So, come and get it.” She invites you, and you were never going refuse. </p><p>You close the gap between yourself and the bed, and easily position yourself on top of it and behind her. Steadying yourself, you rest your hands on her hips. Your tip is soon lined up with her back entrance, when a thought occurs. “Don't I need to be lubed for this?” You ask, and she simply chuckles. “I'm lubed up enough for both of us.” She reveals. You easily shrug off the detail, it is a well known fact she likes a little pain after all. </p><p>Everything settled, you thrust your tip forward. It slides easily between her cheeks, and already loosened entrance. Only a couple of inches in, and that abruptly changes. Her hole is suddenly tight, and resists your entry. You can feel the lube inside her easing your passage, yet you have to force yourself forward slowly. Her inner walls gradually yield to your girth, and Zdrada grunts and swears with every new inch won. </p><p>It takes some time, but you eventually hilt inside her. “So tight.” You can't help but comment, and she purrs in delight. “I can do this too.” She taunts, clenching and unclenching her anus in rapid succession. Her sudden tightening prompts a moan of delight, despite the slight pain. “Now fuck me already!” She demands, relaxing her tightened ring. </p><p>You oblige, beginning the slow process of withdrawing your cock from her depths. Already about to burst from the pleasure, you know you won't last long once you actually start fucking her, doubly so at the pace she loves. Determined to power through after you cum, you thrust the entirety of your length into her waiting passage. Her walls give-way with little resistance, clamping down on you only once your girth fills her. “Fuckin', good.” She begins to ramble her praises, and already you pull yourself back out. </p><p>Forcing your cock back inside sends you over the edge, and you feel your balls tighten. The tip of your cock tightens, ready to blow. Through grit teeth you apologize for your speed, releasing you thick load into the depths of her back passage. Sighing in pleasure, there seems to be no end to your orgasm. Zdrada almost violently stimulates herself as she does her best to push back onto your cock. It's impossible to get any deeper, but that does not stop her from trying. </p><p>All too soon, your orgasm subsides, and you pull out of her. A long trail of cum keeps you connected to her, and a heavy reminder of your deed begins to leak from her freely. You definitely need five minutes to recharge, not wanting a repeat of what happened with Modeus. Unfortunately for you, Zdrada doesn't care. “I need more than that, don't you dare think you're stopping anytime soon! A month, a whole month you need to make up for bastard.” She complains loudly, jiggling her buttocks all the while. With only a little reluctance, you line your cock with her back-passage once more. This time, you'll last longer, and hold nothing back.</p><p>The entirety of the remaining hour is spent ravaging Zdrada's ass, with a healthy dosage of spanking included. By the end, Zdrada's backside is red from your repeated slaps, and cum flows freely from her abused hole. A knock sounds at the door. “Times up!” Lucifer sings once more, though noticeably you do not hear her leave. </p><p>Zdrada hasn't egged you on for about five minutes now, and you're a little worried. “Hey, you okay?” You ask gently, gently caressing where you had repeatedly spanked her. She responds almost instantly with a nod. “Yeah.” She hums, her eyes glazed over. You're not entirely convinced, but before you can ask again, she cackles. “You're a big softie, I'm fine, I loved it. Go fuck the next girl.” She encourages you, and you leave her alone to recover. </p><p>Over half-way through your sexual marathon, and you can finally see the end on the horizon. The thought makes your shower and waiting, go by in a breeze. Three short, precise knocks sound from the door. “Come in.” You answer, already guessing who it will be. In steps Pandemonica, dressed in her usual business attire. Disappointment must be plastered across your face as she chuckles. </p><p>“Expecting me to fling myself at you? Rather optimistic.” She teases. Boy, she read you like a book on that one. Her gaze lands on your erect cock. “Ah, I see Lilith's little trinket managed to work as intended.” She notes, her words filling you with curiosity. With a sigh, she elaborates. “The bar of soap, we acquired it from a mutual friend from our college days.” </p><p>“Now all I can think of is you in a school uniform.” You confess, visualizing her wearing an overly sexualized school uniform. “Hmm, perhaps with Lucifer's shape-changing powers we could recreate our appearance from back then.” She muses, before shaking her head. “But for now, you're mine for the hour.” She reminds you, her face making that sadistic smile of hers. You gulp down your fears, mentally preparing for what will no doubt be a gruelling hour. </p><p>Almost an hour later, and you've spent the whole time in Pandemonica's loving embrace. She runs her fingers through your hair, and places the odd kiss on the cheek. You've frankly been nothing but doted upon. Sure, your cock has throbbed and twitched with the need to be held the entirety of the time, but there are much worse fates. </p><p>“Times nearly up.” She whispers, tightening her grip on you. “Felt like no time at all.” You confess, earning a delightful giggle from the usually sadistic demon. “Flirty even when I torment you.” She replies, and you raise a brow at that. This hasn't exactly been torturous. You tell her as much. “Never know who's listening in, and you'd best play along. Unless you feel like playing with the bitch-tamer in the near future?” She purrs her threatening question. If she's referring to the overly-large studded strap-on with Zdrada's name written on it, you'd rather pass. You swear to never speak of Pandemonica's softer side, at least when it comes to sex. </p><p>Moments later, and a familiar knock sounds. “Time's up Pandemonica.” Comes Lucifer's sing-song tone. “Be sure to see me tomorrow for some actual fun, with or without toys.” She promises, unwrapping herself from you. Soon enough, she leaves the room. You didn't really do anything with Pandemonica, and so simply lounge about as you run-down your thirty-minute break. </p><p>Lucifer's knock emanates from your door, and you get out of bed to answer it. Lucifer stands there with a grin, and looks down at your crotch with lust. Clearing your throat, and snaps herself from her temporary daze. “Sorry, Justice is waiting in her room.” She explains, and you thank her before heading off to meet with Justice. </p><p>Knocking on the  door out of politeness, you wait for a response. “That better be you, hurry up and get in here!” Comes Justice's cry, and you smile at her choice of greeting. Allowing yourself entry into the room, your smile only widens as you see a most delightful sight awaiting you. </p><p>Lying on her bed completely spread eagle, and naked; is none other than Justice. You take a deep breath, admiring her naked form. Every inch of muscle and smooth flesh is a delight, and a more primal part of you wants to simply lick every last inch of her. “I can feel you staring, quit it and fuck me already.” She taunts playfully, and you don't need to be told twice. </p><p>Getting on top of her takes no time at all, and even less to line your cock with her already wet pussy. “Ready?” You ask, and she simply rolls her dull, grey eyes. Taking that as a yes, you insert yourself inside her wet and willing hole. She intakes a sharp breath in response, as her walls relent to your force. </p><p>Fully inside, you relish the cute face she pulls, before pulling back. The desire to last longer than a couple of thrusts is strong, but the reality of Pandemonica's comforting hour is that you're damn ready to blow immediately. Your second time hilting inside, and you let out a moan of pure delight. The head of your cock twitches as it fires several thick loads deep inside Justice's hungry snatch. She even let's out an adorable squeak as she feels you filling her. </p><p>Spent, you pull out, and your fresh seed leaks from her. “S-sorry...” You apologize between deep breaths. A giggle comes from Justice. “I kind of expected it.” She admits, not too fazed by your speed. “Five minutes, and you can go again right?” She asks, and you nod. You quickly realize how silly that was. “Sooner, you wouldn't believe what Modeus managed to get out of me.” You reveal. Justice looks smug. “She did the solo-bukkake idea? I didn't think you'd be able to make enough!” She exclaims. Once again, Justice is responsible for one of your more lewd predicaments. </p><p>And, you have the perfect way to repay her. Your cock never turns fully flaccid, the memory of both Modeus and Zdrada the only thing holding you back from diving straight back in. With vigour, and no warning; you thrust back into Justice. She makes a sharp noise in surprise, quickly adapting to your sudden entry. Her hole feels odd, with remnants of your seed coating her walls making your thrusts all the smoother. </p><p>It doesn't stop you from ploughing forward, settling into a quick, yet steady rhythm as you piston back and forth into her. It takes only a few minutes for Justice's heavy breathing to warp into constant moans of delight. She tries to form words, but your thrusts earn moans that keep her from voicing anything of meaning. </p><p>What she wanted to say soon becomes clear, as you feel her walls tighten and clamp down around you. You let a throaty moan of your own, as her insides convulse around you. Her whole body begins to shake under you, and she freely moans throughout her orgasm. As quickly as she came, she comes back down.</p><p>You allow her a few seconds to catch her breath, and as soon as her breathing returns to somewhat normal, you begin to thrust into her again. Taking it much slower this time, you lower yourself down to lock your lips with her own. She mumbles something into your lips that you have no way of making out, but you're sure she approves as she grinds her hips in time with your thrusts. </p><p>Not long after, you feel the familiar sensation of your orgasm build from within. Pulling your lips from hers, you warn her of you end. “Ah, pull out this time.” She whispers huskily, her words surprisingly clear over her panting. Not about to deny her, you thrust into her one final time, before hastily pulling out your cock. Well-timed, as cum fires freely from your tip. It fires with force, a few drops managing to end up on her cheek. The rest splatters all over her, some on her breasts, but most of it finds itself landing on her belly. </p><p>Her cheeks turn crimson, and she flutters her eyelids. “Do I look good covered in cum?” She asks, clearly in a playful mood. You leave her in silence for nearly a minute. “Hmm, I think we should cover you in more to be sure.” You suggest wryly, and a spark shines from her usually dull eyes. “Oh, you are on!” She agrees with enthusiasm, and you find her moving to get you within her grasp.</p><p>The rest of the hour passes in no time, both of you enjoying the other's body ten-times over. The final moments are spent with Justice's head resting on your chest, with your arm wrapped around her in an almost protective embrace. Lucifer's now familiar knock rings throughout the room. “Time's up!” She happily calls, and a part of you suspects she enjoys the self-imposed job. Carefully, you disentangle yourself from Justice, taking the effort to move her head onto one of her pillows. She mumbles something you can't quite make out, and you leave her to her dreams. </p><p>To your surprise, Lucifer is still standing outside the door as you exit. “Just a little warning dear, Cerberus has been looking forward to her time all day.” She begins, seeming to search for the triple demon with her eyes as she speaks. “While I'm sure you'll more than out-pace her, just be a little careful? Maybe double-rinse with the soap?” She suggests, and you nod your understanding. In your mind, Cerberus was always going to be the biggest handful once November finished. </p><p>Despite taking a little extra time to wash, you still have nothing to do but lounge around your room for five minutes. The relative peace is quickly shattered, when three identical girls come bursting into the room. There's barely any time to react, and all you're truly aware of is her soft, supple flesh being pressed against your own, forcing you to lie on the bed. “You beat us!” The three girls cheer in unison.</p><p>“I beat you?” You parrot their statement back at them. The lead body laughs freely. “We couldn't make you cum in the time limit.” She explains, her tail wagging enthusiastically as she speaks. “That wasn't meant to be a competition.” You try to explain, but your thoughts quickly dissipate as you feel something wet run along your inner thigh. One of Cerberus' bodies has started to lick you teasingly, inching her way closer to your cock. </p><p>“Wasn't it?” The lead body asks, before giggling. “Doesn't matter now, we can have real fun again!” She declares, pinning your torso to the bed. You shiver as you feel breath caress your cock, followed quickly by the same on the opposite side. When did Cerberus get so good at being a tease? Or is it simply your sensitivity giving her more credit than she's due?</p><p>There's no time to debate the question further, as her lead body has made her way up your torso. Her enticing womanhood hovers mere inches from your lips, and she bucks her hips forward gently, rubbing her lower lips against your mouth. Message received loud and clear, you're ready to give your puppy some love and affection. </p><p>You take her buttocks in your hands, giving her soft cheeks a light squeeze as you move your head forward. Darting your tongue from your mouth, you give her a quick testing taste with just the tip. She shivers in delight, and you hear all three of her hum in delight. The breath from the other two tickles you softly, and you're sure they've been coached by one of the other girls. </p><p>The thought quickly leaves, as you've got something more important to focus on. Deciding to go right for the kill, you flick your tongue along the upper part of her pussy. Her folds shiver against your motions, and it's easy to find her most precious spot. With a single determined motion, you press the tip of your tongue into her clit. She fidgets as you do, her hum turning into a suppressed moan in a heartbeat. You have no intention of showing mercy, and begin to tease her with slow circular motions.</p><p>You pause for a moment, as two separate wet sensation lap at your balls. It sends a tingle along your cock, but never quite enough to push you over the edge. A whine from the lead body, and you resume your teasing of her clit, likewise never doing enough to bring her too close to orgasm. It seems you both know exactly what you're doing, the question is who will bow out first?</p><p>Not even a minute passes, and impatience only grows within you at Cerberus' teasing licks. Certain she's not going to move on until you do, you make the decision to escalate your ministrations. All you do is increase your speed, but it's enough to affect her. She squirms in response, and her other selves stop their teasing. She begins to pant heavily, and she is noticeably wetter than before. Rapidly, you move your tongue down to tease her folds once more.</p><p>The constant switching between the two erogenous zone is enough to send her over the edge, and she delightfully convulses against your tongue. A chorus of moans sound out from all three of her forms, the lead of which slides off your face as she comes down from her high. </p><p>Heavy panting leaves her, and you take a moment to close your eyes and savour a job well done. The sound of her lead body stirring beside you snaps you back to reality, and you move your head only slightly to look at her. Her face stares back at you with a pout, which amuses you to no end.</p><p>“We lost again.” She notes dejectedly, her ears drooping as she speaks. You have an idea how she can remedy that. Gently, you reach your hand out to stroke her behind the ear. “Hmm, I know a way you can make it up to me.” You begin, and her ears perk up in response. She honestly doesn't seem to know where you're going, so you give her a hint. </p><p>You move your free hand down to your cock, and give it a theatrical stroke. Already you feel the need to bust, but you need Cerberus to do it. You hear her tail wag frantically, and she is soon off the bed. Her other two selves are quickly back to licking your balls, her lead self taking your length in hand. Not a moment later, and a third tongue joins the mix. She teasingly flicks it over your tip, letting out a delighted squeak as you squirm ever so slightly. </p><p>Her other two selves quickly shift their attention from your balls; instead now running their skilful tongues up and down your shaft. Her lead form becomes a little more ambitious too, engulfing the entirety of your head inside her warm inviting mouth. You quickly feel your orgasm arriving, as you involuntarily twitch under Cerberus' playful movements. </p><p>A grunt is the only warning you give her, and you cum forcefully into the waiting demon's mouth. With so much of you not inside, a majority spills from her lips, dripping down to land on the other two girls' tongues. They giggle in unison, greedily lapping up any trace of your seed. The gentle strokes that brush against your spent cock causing brief moments of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain from your hyper-sensitivity. </p><p>Soon enough, any remnants of your deed are gone. All three of Cerberus' forms join you on the bed. Two of her flank you either side, gently playing with your chest. Her final form straddles you, her entrance barely touching your cock. “We're not done yet!” She boldly announces, and you already know where this is going. The grin never leaves your face as you enter her for the first time today. </p><p>The rest of Cerberus' time is spent as one would predict, fucking each of her forms until all four of you are worn out. As time is almost up, You lie peacefully on your bed. Cerberus cuddles up to you from either side, your arms holding them close as you can. Her third form rest on top of you, her hair tickling your nose with how close she is. Occasionally she licks at your neck, but you're too spent to reciprocate the gesture in any way.</p><p>“Times up girls!” Lucifer announces from the door, not bothering to knock at all this time. None of you stir, until the door cracks open. “I said, time's up.” Lucifer says sternly, and the three bodies of Cerberus begin to spring back to life. With little care, they disentangle themselves from you, before making their way to the door. The usual spring in their step is gone, and you can't help but smirk at your prowess. </p><p>“Yes, yes. You seem to have worn her out.” Lucifer praises with a teasing smile, and you can't help but let out a chuckle. “I really didn't think I'd make it through today.” You confess, earning a tut from her. “You're not quite done yet you know.” She reminds you, and you raise a brow. “Don't tell me you forgot about Azazel?” She asks, sounding a little irritated. </p><p>Right, well, it's not that you exactly forgot about the curious angel, you simply thought she wouldn't wish to partake in such a thing. You tell Lucifer as much, and she nods in understanding. “That does make sense, still. It would hardly be fair for the rest of us to get you to ourselves for an hour. She is after all, a part of this household too.” She explains, and of course you have no objections. </p><p>“No need for a recharge this time I expect.” You inform her, your way of telling her to let Azazel straight in. Lucifer stares at your crotch, before rolling her eyes. “You're still sticky, besides. I think Azazel would like you to be dressed.” She suggests, and you nod sheepishly. All the fucking you've done today must be messing with your common sense. That's your excuse anyway.  </p><p>After waving Lucifer away, you set about getting clean. Taking the time to properly towel yourself down, you put on your clothes for the first time since this morning. It feels odd to wear them again after the day you've had, but you quickly get over it. Returning to your bed to await Azazel, you notice just how messy it is. The mixture of fluids is easy to forget in the heat of the moment, but you definitely are aware enough to not climb back in with your nice clean clothes on. Thinking on it further, you decide to wait outside for Azazel, you might be blind to it at this point, but you're sure the scent of lust hangs in the air. </p><p>You lean on the wall by your door, patiently waiting for Azazel. She appears soon enough, smiling as she spots you. “Are you ready?” She asks. While you're not aware what she has planned, you nod regardless. She gestures for you to follow, and you do so without hesitation. It soon becomes apparent that you're only heading to her room. </p><p>She locks the door behind her as you enter, before sitting cross-legged on her bed. It's not until she softly pats the bed that you decide to join her, kicking off your shoes before getting onto her bed. You sit opposite her, and cross your legs. Hopefully, copying her posture will help keep her at ease. “I bet today has been quite fun.” She begins, a light pink tinting her cheeks. Odd, considering how confident she seemed before. “I can describe today in many ways, fun is a good one.” You answer with a nod. </p><p>A silence settles between the pair of you, and it isn't entirely comfortable. Just as you're about to break it, she beats you to the punch. “Do you remember what I taught you the other day?” She asks, and you rack your brain. The most prominent topic that comes to mind, is how exactly an angel becomes fallen, and therefore barred from heaven. You tell her as much, and she nods. </p><p>“Right, well. That means this won't be as exciting as with the other girls I'm sure.” She begins, uncrossing her legs and reclining back against the pillows on her bed. “But, I'm sure we can enjoy ourselves.” She continues, moving a hand to the hem of her trousers, you can't help but watch intently. “S-so, want to just relax together?” She asks sheepishly, and her hand slips into her trousers. </p><p>You think you follow what she's suggesting, but better safe than sorry. It would be awful to freak her out by misinterpreting her. “You want us to just take care of ourselves at the same time?” You ask, trying to be as clear as possible despite the embarrassment you feel at the question. Silly really, considering some of the things you've done today. </p><p>She pauses for a beat, before nodding. “I-if you're interested.” She quickly adds, and you do your best at putting on a warm smile. With everything out in the open, you know exactly what you can do. You quickly reposition yourself, moving to sit beside her. Your legs are splayed out, and you are intimately aware of just how close to Azazel you are as your legs brush against each-others.</p><p>You wrap your arm around her shoulder, and gently lean into her. She stiffens for a moment, before quickly relaxing. “D-do you want me to go first?” She asks with obvious nervousness. “Honestly? I'm likely to finish really fast.” You confess, the effects of Lilith's soap still making you feel as if you've not cum in a month. “I guess that means there's not much choice.” She says with a chuckle. </p><p>With a simple motion, she pulls down her trousers to her knees. You spy her plain white panties, and the small wet patch near the centre. It's quite flattering, though she's understandably a little embarrassed. Her panties quickly join her trousers, revealing her more than ready pussy. To your surprise, she does not immediately go about pleasuring herself. “Can you at least get your, you know out?” She requests cutely, and you decide it is only fair after all. </p><p>Mimicking Azazel almost exactly, your underwear and trousers are quickly down to your knees. Your cock stands to attention, and twitches involuntarily under her gaze. “Wow, I'm getting a little envious.” She admits, her left hand finding its way to her entrance. Teasingly, she runs a finger along her slit, and it trembles slightly at her delicate touch. </p><p>“Mmm, May I hold it?” She asks, her breathing already hitching at points. It's not every day you do anything remotely sexual with the angel, and so willing grant her request. Her warm hand quickly wraps around your shaft, and she lightly squeezes you. She bites her lower lip hard, and you notice she has two fingers thrust deep inside herself. </p><p>After that, she wastes little time. Her grip remains firm around your shaft as she vigorously fucks her virgin hole with her fingers. You're quite impressed with her pace, and you twitch in her grip as she can no longer suppress her moans. Your tip moistens with pre, despite the lack of stimulation. “Ugh, look what just watching you has done to me.” You whisper through grit teeth. It's not enough to get her attention though, as she's lost deep in her bliss. </p><p>A whine of absolute bliss escapes her, and her entire body vibrates as she rides out an orgasm. She can't help but writhe in place, refusing to remove her fingers just yet. The whole sight is damn near enough to send you over the limit yourself, but you manage to resist. </p><p>After a few moments of rest, she finally calms down. She removes her fingers from her still twitching hole. They are noticeably coated in her fluids. Turned on by the idea more than anything, you take a risk. With your free hand, you grab her by the wrist. She looks at you quizzically, but otherwise allows you to control her movements. </p><p>You bring her fingers to your lips. With no objections, you open your mouth to lick her fingers clean. It takes no time at all, and she tastes a mixture of salty and sweet. You chalk it up to her angelic nature, and take delight in the crimson shade that quickly engulfs her face. </p><p>“Too lewd.” She mutters, and you chuckle. “I won't do it again.” You quickly promise, and she pouts. “I didn't ask you not too.” She assures, shifting her focus back to your cock. “A-anyway! It's your turn to give me a show.” She moves on, and you can't exactly argue with that. “It won't be a long show.” You remind her, but she doesn't seem too bothered. </p><p>You take your cock by the shaft, and grip it just tight enough to be enjoyable. You give yourself three almost teasingly slow pumps. As expected, that is all it takes, the stimulation enough to send you over the edge. You're still surprised by exactly how much you cum, as you fire several thick, heavy loads of your cum straight into the air. It quickly falls down, coating your hand and crotch in your sticky goodness. A healthy amount manages to stain the base of your shirt as well, and you can't help but sigh. You really should have stripped before doing this. </p><p>“Is this much normal?” Azazel asks, running a finger along your tip to scoop up a little of your seed. “N-no, I normally don't go without nutting for a month.” You explain with the rather crude, but apt terminology. Slowly, she brings her finger to her mouth, and licks up what little she gathered. Her face immediately scrunches, and she wipes the remnants on your sleeve. “Hey!” You object, but the deed is done. </p><p>“Sorry, it so disgustingly bitter.” She explains, sticking her tongue out as if to air your taste away. Her words sting, but you know deep down it's not personal. You make short work of removing your clothes, deciding to get them cleaned as soon as you're done with Azazel. She doesn't seem to mind your newfound nudity, and cuddles into your side. You correctly guess how the rest of your time will be spent: Cuddles. </p><p>The rest of the hour passes in the blink of an eye, Azazel never doing more than shifting position to hug you all the better. “Times up!” Lucifer sings, allowing herself to enter the room. “Though I suppose that doesn't ma-” She stops as she notices your naked form next to Azazel. A scowl quickly flashes across her face. “Dear, you didn't do anything untoward. Did you?” She asks, her tone scaring the crap out of you. </p><p>“Of course not.” You answer confidently, and her gaze shifts to the comfortable angel. “Azazel?” She questions. “Gentleman.” Azazel mumbles her response, and Lucifer immediately softens. “Right, of course.” She waves away her suspicions. It's  nice to know she cares about the lone angel at least. A yawn escapes Azazel, and she rolls over to stop hugging you in favour of her pillow. </p><p>You don't exactly want to leave your position, but reluctantly you roll out of her bed. She barely flinches at your sudden disappearance, clinging all the tighter to her pillow. Silently as you can, you leave the room with Lucifer. You do not talk until a safe distance from the slumbering angel's room. “So, do you want me for more?” You ask suggestively, earning a snort of dismissal from Lucifer. “You shouldn't push yourself, in fact. I suggest an early night.” She explains, jabbing a finger painfully into your chest. “Yes ma'am.” You playfully mock, heading back to your room. </p><p>Night quickly approaches, and the accumulative fatigue of the days activities is swiftly catching up with you. You lazily change the sheets of your bed, not doing the best job, but screw it; you're tired. A small part of you regrets not using Lilith's soap once more before bed, but you don't want to be kept awake by that level of horniness for another night. So, you settle for closing your eyes in hopes of sleeping enough to recover your energy. </p><p>Of course, fate has other ideas. A familiar sound echoes through the room, and you scan the area to locate the source. A warm, and gentle touch can be felt on your shoulder. You roll over to find Beelzebub standing by the side of the bed, her hand returning to her side as you spy her. “Evening.” She greets, looking as cocky as ever. A question burns in your mind. “How are you out?” You ask, earning that regal chuckle of hers. “Have I never explained?” She asks, tilting her head curiously. You shake your head, always being left in the dark as far as specifics are concerned. </p><p>“Well, I'll put it simply.” She begins, and you listen intently. “I am allowed to roam freely in this dimension, as long as a part of me remains in touch with one of my portals.” She continues, pointing to the portal she entered from. Sensing your silent question, she points to her tail. The very tip of it isn't visible, as it is well and truly still within the abyss. </p><p>“W-why haven't we taken advantage of this before?” You ask, your dirty mind going back to your previous sexual encounters with the Great Fly. “As if you don't like the idea of an inter-dimensional glory hole.” She admonishes playfully, and you have to admit, the idea has always been an arousing one. </p><p>“Now, that's enough of that. Does your cock still work?” She asks, moving the conversation along with little tact. “Probably.” You answer with a dry chuckle, you did take it easy with Azazel after all. “I would have sworn even your stamina would have worn out by now.” She notes, sounding somewhat impressed. Then again, she doesn't know about Lucifer's little gift to help you keep up. “Well, if you think you can keep it up one more time.” She begins, slipping out of her jacket. Her hands quickly begin to unbutton her blouse, revealing the dark red bra beneath. </p><p>“I know you enjoy these.” She says, squeezing her breasts together to show them off. “So, as a special reward.” She continues, finally undoing the final button of her blouse, and shrugging it off. “Let's play with them!” She finishes, undoing her bra and letting it fall to the floor. You're momentarily stunned, simply observing her bare breasts. Rather you cutely, you notice she has a few stray freckles dotted around the top of them, much like her cheeks. </p><p>“As much as I enjoy the attention, I don't want to just stand here all night with you staring at them.” She comments, and you will yourself  to sit on the edge of the bed. Beelzebub's breasts are in your face with your new positioning, and you have no issue with resting your face between her cleavage. You feel her chest rise with every breath she takes, and the rhythm is oddly comforting. </p><p>Slowly, you move your head, and bring your lips to her left nipple. You take it in your mouth, gently sucking on it. Beelzebub exhales a sharp breath in response, and you begin to swirl your tongue around her nipple instead. Her breathing noticeably quickens, and you're certain she's enjoying it. Not wanting to let her right breast go without, you bring your hand to rest upon it. After a quick squeeze of her pillowy mound, you single in on her nipple. You give it a playful rub, mimicking the circular motions you currently perform with your tongue.  </p><p>You continue to have your fun with Beelzebub's chest for a while. Every moment that passes, her breathing grows more intense, and sweat begins flow from her in all the excitement. “T-that's enough now.” She finally states, and you let her nipples free from your various ministrations. “I seem to be more sensitive than I used to be.” She mutters, and you take it as a boost to your mannish pride. “Now, what say I take care of you? That should have gotten you hard.” She moves on, and your blood is certainly flowing in the right area. Without any objections from you, Beelzebub drops to her knees. </p><p>Your cock is inches from her face, and she licks her lips as she eyes up your meat. “Just need a little preparation.” She states, and her tongue is promptly running up your length. You twitch in delight at the sudden warmth, and she doesn't miss a single spot. Coated in her saliva, she stops her movements. Her lips hover over your tip, and she shoots you a confident wink as she opens her mouth to accept your tip. The warmth of her mouth feels divine, and she takes a quarter of your length with no issue. </p><p>She mildly bobs her head back and forth along your cock, never taking more than a quarter of you. In no time at all, you feel your head covered in pre, and she pulls herself from your length. “That should be enough.” She purrs, and before you can question what she means, you find your cock sandwiched between her pillowy mounds. “Please enjoy, I'll never do this again.” She says with a chuckle, and she squeezes her breasts around your cock. </p><p>The sensation is certainly different, and every movement she makes is met with some resistance. Each movement at least, allows the next to become all the smoother, as your pre and her saliva eliminate resistance. As she glides up and down your length, you feel the rising of tension in your balls. Your imminent release is drawing closer, and you tell Beelzebub just how good she's making you feel. A mischievous glint shine behind her eyes, and her lips press themselves against your tip in a kiss. As soon as they touch, they leave. Her lips keep teasing you every time her breasts reach your base, and the added stimulation drives you wild with desire. </p><p>Fortunately, your orgasm will be denied no longer. You grunt a warning to your lover, and she clears the way for your cock. Her face no longer in the blast zone, she pumps up and down your cock one final time. Cum spurts from your cock with force, shooting high into the air before falling back down to coat your crotch, as well as glaze Beelzebub's tits. </p><p>A moment of silence hangs in the air, and you feel yourself softening between her breasts. She has a goofy smile resting on her face. It soon shifts to a frown, as she pulls away from you. “This was fun, but I should go clean up.” She informs you, getting to her feet. She picks up her clothes, clutching them under arm. As she makes to step closer towards her portal, you grab her gently by the wrist. She turns her head to look at you, a quizzical expression plastered across her face. </p><p>“I err, don't mind if you want to stay.” You say, nervously rubbing the back of your head with your free hand. “I'm sure you don't.” She begins, her expression turning soft. “But you're not alone here.” She finishes. While she's not wrong, you're confident you can convince any of the other girls to not do anything too untoward to the mistress of flies. You tell her as much, and she chuckles. “You're absolutely hopeless. Alright, move over.” She commands, and you roll back into bed with space for her to lay beside you. </p><p>Delicately, she gets into bed beside you. Your arm is wrapped around her almost instantly, pulling her close to you. The remnants of your lewd acts are still sticky on her chest, but you don't care. No, you simply relish the warmth of holding the usually solitary demon close. She closes her eyes, and does her best to cuddle into you. The pair of you drift into a light slumber together, not sure of when you'll be able to do something like this again...</p><p>- - -</p><p>You're awoken by the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around you from behind, and what are clearly breasts pushing against your back. As you make to turn around and see who it is, the mystery girl speaks. “It's only me.” Lucifer's voice whispers, and you relax. “Do I want to know why the pest is in your bed?” She asks, and you can't help but chuckle nervously. “I think you know why.” You answer, earning a huff. “You're too nice for your own good. Well, no matter. I expect her gone first thing in the morning.” Her tone brokers no room for argument.</p><p>“Still selfish, aren't we Lucy?” Beelzebub says, stirring from her sleep. “That's rich, have you forgotten why we felt the need to lock you up?” Lucifer shoots back, and you feel it is in your best interests to keep silent. Beelzebub for her part also remains silent, practically admitting that Lucifer's point is a valid one. Satisfied with the minor victory, Lucifer settles down. </p><p>“Remember fly, I only tolerate you because he enjoys you. Do anything wrong and I won't hesitate to lock that portal of yours up for good again.” She threatens, and you feel Beelzebub shrink in your arms. “You seem to understand, good.” She notes, her arms squeezing you possessively. “Now, as long as you're gone when it's my hour in the morning, I won't bother myself by remembering tonight.” She promises, and to your pleasant surprise, her hand grasps Beelzebub's own, and she guides her into sandwiching you in cuddles. </p><p>Wait, her hour? “Um, what do you mean your hour Lu'?” You ask sweetly, earning a giggle. “Zdrada did a little reading up on No Nut November not long after you started.” She begins. Beelzebub's ears perk up, clearly interested in what Lucifer has to say. “What she learned was of a follow-up event; Destroy your Dick December.” She explains, and you shudder. You've never heard of such a thing, but you can guess what it entails. “With Lilith's soap, we can easily repeat today again, and again. I hope you have nothing major planned this month.” She purrs, and you feel your dick ache already. </p><p>“May I also help in that endeavour?” Beelzebub requests, and your spirit deflates. Silently you hope Lucifer's contempt for Beelzebub prevents her from allowing it. “Oh why not, no objections from you right?” Lucifer asks. If you were the one to forbid it, it would no doubt crush her. So, you consent. “You'll have to settle for being last every day.” Lucifer reveals with glee, though Beelzebub doesn't seem too hard done by. </p><p>“Now then, until tomorrow.” Beelzebub says, squeezing back into you. Lucifer does the same from behind you, and the feeling of being sandwiched between the two is simply delightful. Despite the prospect of being ridden silly again tomorrow, sleep comes to you easily. </p><p>Here's hoping you survive December...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading this, and making it to the end. I hope this final chapter managed to live up to its potential.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>